Sunset Princess, Moonrise Knight
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What would happen if Orihime died in Huceo Mundo during Ulquiorra and Ichigo's fight? What if Ulquiorra scarficed his human form to save her soul and give it another chance using a forbidden spell? What if a Fem!Harry was more then she seemed? bad Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok hope you like this! This is Ulquihime with a twist!

Orihime: so how is this different?

Ulquiorra: What, me as Harry-san again?

Amalthea: Nope, Orihime on the other hand…

Both: wait, what?

Amalthea: you heard me! So now without further interruptions…Here's the first chapter! KON hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Prologue

11:50, July thirty-first 2011

Loly and Menoly grinned as they watched the two males going at it leaving the bitch Orihime unguarded, Loly smirked as they charged up a bala each and fired it into Orihime's back causing the girl to scream. Ulquiorra and Ichigo stopped their fight and dashed to her side when Ichigo noticed the two Arrancar that stood beside a pillar with triumphant looks on their faces and lost it. He charged at them as Ulquiorra held Orihime in his arms, he could see her hairpins lose that inner shine as her eyes began to dull and her breaths become ragged and uneven. Somehow he KNEW he couldn't let her die and become a hollow so he began to softly chant a spell that would have dire changes for him but no longer cared as long as her soul survived the spell and was placed in a new body. He felt the spell take hold as Orihime then died in his arms; he had never noticed the blood leaking from him and into her wounds or her blood mixing with his and form a bond that couldn't be broken between them.

Ichigo finished killing the two females when he realized he could no longer sense his friend/little sister and turned to see she had passed on in Ulquiorra's arms. He flashed stepped over as Ulquiorra placed her gently on the ground with a look of pain on his face and backed away as her body to their surprise, started to fade into thin air. Ulquiorra found Ichigo's sword at his throat and then it dropped as the owner looked at him in shock, Ulquiorra could feel his body changing as the text in the scroll he got the spell from had said.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his lower half change in animalistic hind legs and his spine changed trapping him on all fours, he let out a low snarl as he felt his face pull in to a muzzle with powerful jaws and his teeth lengthen in to sharp fangs. He looked at his hands as they changed in to the paws of a big cat and his fur started spreading to the rest of his body, he opened his mouth and a yowl came from his throat as he felt pain while his hollow hole sealed itself up and realized he could no longer talk in the human tongue. His whip like tail remained as did his wings and horns while his cat ears twitched at the sounds around him. He looked at the soul reaper in front of him and then turned to leave when he felt a hand grabbing onto his tail, he turned and let loose with a snarl as he lunged to free his tail from the soul reaper.

Meanwhile…

A young red headed girl with black streaks in her hair sighed as she waited for her birthday to happen just then as the clock struck 12, her body felt like it was on fire and burning up. It was soon over as she came to her senses and looked around in confusion, for some reason she remembered dying in Ulquiorra's arms then she remembered her new life and quickly went over it and decided she wasn't going to be played like a puppet anymore by Dumbledore or Voldemort. She quickly packed everything and whistled for her owl Hedwig, the snowy owl swooped in on silent wings and settled on her mistress arm and was told to take a message to the marauders' court members so they wouldn't worry when they disappeared. Hedwig softly barked and took the quick notes that her owner scribbled down then flew out the window, the red head grinned as she grabbed her cloak and broom then snuck out of the house. She whooped as soon as she was far enough from her stalkers and quickly mounted her broom and flew off in to the night towards Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Orihime is back and is no pushover now!

Ulquiorra: when do I come in again?

Amalthea: Soon! So just wait for a bit.

Ulquiorra: Why is the story rated M?

Amalthea: later on you regain your human/hollow form for obvious reasons.

Ulquiorra: Ah, I see.

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Ch.1

Ulquiorra snarled as he rammed the bars of the cage he was in due to the 12th division's captain drugging him. He snarled again as the man laughed as the cage was transported to the captains' meeting to discuss what to do with the former Arrancar, Ulquiorra was furious for how he was being treated. All he wanted was to leave and find the Onna's reincarnation and protect her but he had been captured and now had to await the ruling on his fate, he then rammed the bars again to show his displeasure and hatred for the cage. They entered the room where a trail for Aizen had been held and had the man put to death, Gin was back in his spot as a captain for being the spy only Yamamoto knew about as the crowd became quiet at the sight of the former arrancar. Ulquiorra's ears went flat against his head as he paced in the cage, knowing his fate was probably death.

Yamamoto then looked at the arrancar with sympathy as he told him they wanted to see his memories of what happened during the fight with Ichigo and they would Judge him based on that, Ulquiorra's head tilted as his ears perked causing many girls to squeal on how cute that looked. He nodded as a machine was wheeled over to him but when he saw the 12th squad captain reaching for him, he backed away from the man and growled viciously at him as his tail cracked the air like a whip. Yamamoto quickly understood and told the captain to back off and let someone else put the wires on Ulquiorra, Nemu stepped forward and gently reached in to place the helmet on him. She gently explained what she doing and he nodded as the machine was fired up, a large white screen showed the whole thing including what he did to save Orihime at the cost of his human form. Everyone was in shock that he would do that as the helmet was removed and he lay down on the bottom of his cage as he sighed to await his fate, Yamamoto looked at the winged panther and quickly came to a decision. He then told the court due to the fact Ulquiorra saved an ally of theirs he would serve probation in soul society then he would be free to do as he liked. Ulquiorra was surprised at this as he was released from the cage and he stepped out gingerly, Gin looked at him with understanding in his eyes and nodded at him with a smile.

Meanwhile…

Orihime's reincarnation had just reached Karakura town safely and was making her way to Ichigo's under her invisibility cloak so she wouldn't be found by the order of the flash fried chicken, she soon made it to the door of the clinic and knocked as she removed her cloak. Isshin wonder who would be at the house at this time of night as he opened the door and saw an emerald eyed version of Orihime standing there, he gaped as she greeted him by name and asked if Ichigo was home. He quickly shook the cobwebs from his head and asked, "Orihime? Is that you?"

She just smiled and asked if she could come in so she could explain, he nodded and then stepped aside to let her as Ichigo came running down the stairs and stop short at seeing her. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt out for her reiatsu to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the red headed girl then smiled and swirled her reiatsu around his happily as Ichigo yelped happily and hugged her. He then pulled away and asked, "But how? I saw your body fade into thin air?"

She laughed sadly as she told him what Ulquiorra had done and that she only just got her memories back two weeks ago, Ichigo could hear how tired she was in her voice when she told him that she need to get out of England do to another war she was involved in as the main fighter. Ichigo blinked as he realized she would have a different name now and asked, she grinned and told her name she now went by, "Amalthea, Amalthea Potter."

The next day…

Amalthea was woken up by Ichigo yelling at his dad to knock it off with the sneak attacks, she just laughed at that and felt much lighter now she had talked to someone about her past as a witch in training. Amalthea quickly got dressed and vowed to get all new clothing that actually fit her later that day, she headed down stairs where she was greeted happily by the twins in the kitchen as Ichigo walked in. Ichigo then told her that he called their friends to meet them at Urahara's shop so they could explain what happened to her, she grinned happily and asked if their shingami friends would also be there for the talk and if they had a camera ready to record their faces when their friends saw her. Ichigo nodded and then looked at the clock as he said, "We better get going if we want to surprise Hat n' clogs!"

Amalthea snickered as they headed for the door and to the shop, they walked and chatted about what had happened since she "Died". She was relieved to hear that Aizen was dead and that Gin was the spy had her blinking in surprise; she blushed as she asked if Ulquiorra was ok causing Ichigo to stiffen and then he told her what happened to the arrancar that saved her, tears slid down her cheeks at hearing he had given his human form to save her and that he had been captured to stand on trial. Ichigo then smiled and told her that he wasn't put to death and that he was probation for now but he did asked Urahara to include the former Espada in on the meeting, Ichigo then remember something and placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out her hair pins as he grabbed her hand and placed the pins in it.

Amalthea's eyes light up as the pins started to glow in her hand then released her fairies as they greeted her happily then disappeared back into the pins, she looked up to see the shop in front of them and grinned as Urahara came running with Yoruichi and stopped short with mouths wide open in shock as she waved with a smile. Yoruichi yelped and tackled her happily as she said, "We thought you were dead!"

Amalthea laughed and asked if they could talk in the shop so she could explain, Yoruichi dragged her into the shop then sat her down and said, "Ok, explain!"

Amalthea giggled and told the two shingami everything about her life from the moment she died to now, Yoruichi was growling while Urahara was absolutely furious at the actions of her headmaster. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head to the table as he said, "I think my luck must have rubbed off on you…"

Amalthea chuckled at that comment as they heard the others enter the shop then head for the room they were in, she smiled and waved as Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Keigo walked in causing them to stop and stare in disbelief at the girl who looked so much like Orihime. She then greeted them by name causing Tatsuki to realize what had happened and then Tatsuki screamed in joy and promptly hugged her reincarnated best friend as the others snapped out of their shock and greeted her happily. Just then a gate opened and their shingami friends stepped out along with Ulquiorra into the room, they stared in shock at the red headed girl and then they noticed Ulquiorra and the girl staring at each other in surprise.

Ulquiorra's heart leapt at seeing her safe and sound and walked over to her and rubbed his nose against her cheek happily, Amalthea blinked then reached up and hugged the winged panther happily as she whispered thank you to him as he continued to nuzzle her cheek. She then touched his ears softly causing his eyes to widen then close as a rumbling purr escaped his body at the touch; he then lay in her lap as he nuzzled her hand for more petting while the others watched in shock and amazement. Ichigo and the others watched in shock as the two interacted when Ulquiorra suddenly bit her hand gently and licked the blood as emerald, silver and gold lights surrounded the two, Ichigo yelped as Amalthea's eyes became cat like for a few minutes and literally glowed an eerie emerald. She then shook her head to clear the cobwebs as her eye returned to normal and Ulquiorra let out a soft mewl that her looking at him in surprise, she blinked as she said to the panther, "what do you mean we're bonded now Ulquiorra-san?"

Ichigo and the others looked at her strangely and asked what she meant by that, Amalthea sighed and told them that Ulquiorra told her that he had become her bonded familiar by nipping her hand and licking the blood from the small wound. Rukia blinked and then realized what she meant by that and said, "You're a magic user!"

Amalthea nodded with a blush and then asked them to sit down so she could tell her story, Rukia and the others quickly sat down then asked her to explain. Amalthea sighed as she softly rubbed her bonded's ears and then began her story. Rukia and the others were horrified and shocked that the headmaster of her school would do something so, so disgusting as trying to micro-manage her life and train her to be a weapon by letting her get into dangerous situations. She also told them about the hollows that she could hear late at night and about the Dementors, Rukia quickly stopped her and asked, "What do we need to do to help you out? Soul society does repay its debts and you have one that you can collect."

Amalthea blinked in surprise then they turned when they heard an old man's voice yelling about how he knew his pawn was in the shop and that he was here to return her to her home, the look of fear on Amalthea's face had Ulquiorra on his paws and growling at the door as they heard angry footsteps coming closer to the room when Kisuke quickly pulled open the door the training grounds and told her to hide in the rocks down below with Ulquiorra. She nodded and quickly dropped down as Ulquiorra growled one last time and then jumped down after her, they ran to the rocks and hid deep inside a small cavern that was placed deep inside the rocks while they heard Dumbledore yelling for her to come out of hiding. Ulquiorra could feel his bonded mate trembling as she buried her face into his soft fur, they then heard Dumbledore yank the door to the training grounds and stomp down the steps as he yelled for her to come out and to be a good little pawn and obey or people she cared about would be getting hurt. Kisuke followed behind and told him that the person they were looking for wasn't there and that they better head upstairs before their exotic pet woke up and came to see what the yelling was about, Ulquiorra smirked the best he could as a cat then slipped out the entrance to the cavern and roared as Dumbledore froze and asked what that noise was. Kisuke grinned and told him it was Curto-chan that roared because his nap had been disturbed, Dumbledore asked if the creature was tame and Kisuke gave a dramatic sigh as he said, "Curto-chan is fine with people he knows but if people he doesn't know enter his territory, watch out."

Dumbledore stiffened as Ulquiorra jumped from the rocks in front of him and snarled at the old man as he advanced towards them with his teeth showing, Dumbledore just saw a normal panther advancing as he backed away then bolted for the stairs as Kisuke followed at a relaxed pace. Dumbledore ran past the others like the hounds of hell were on his heels and Kisuke pooped his head up and asked if the meddling old coot was gone, the others nodded and snickered as Kisuke told them what happened while Amalthea came back up with Ulquiorra then told the Shingami members of the group that they needed to report to Yamamoto about what they learned and that they should get going. Rukia nodded as they opened a gate and headed through with Ulquiorra following only for him and Amalthea to cry out in pain as he tried to step into the gate, Rukia blinked as Ulquiorra backed out looking pained and confused as to what happened. Amalthea shivered at what just happened as Ichigo asked what just happened, to everyone's surprise it was Uryuu who answered with a slight smirk, "it is the bond between Ulquiorra and Orihime, it hasn't been fully cemented yet. They need to stay near each other for now so the bond can fully set to their unique signatures."

Ulquiorra blinked then looked up at the shingami questioningly as Rukia then chuckled and then pulled out her cell, she went into the other room and talked to whoever she called about the slight problem while Ulquiorra made his way over to Amalthea and contently laid in her lap as she smiled and scratched his ears gently causing him to purr happily at her touch. Rukia choose that moment to come in and tell them that Amalthea was to come with them so she could talk with Yamamoto about what she told them, Amalthea stood and Ulquiorra walked at her side into the tunnel as she waved over her shoulder at her friends while the portal closed behind her. They soon came out in the first division and Rukia led her to the General-captain's office and knocked on the door, Amalthea was then called in and she entered with Ulquiorra at her side as Yamamoto motioned to a chair with a gentle smile. She sat down and he asked her to tell her story to him and so she did with him stopping her once in a while to question her about Dumbledore or Voldemort, by the time she was finished she was exhausted and Yamamoto sighed as he said, "What you told me is highly concerning about Dumbledore and this Tom Riddle. I believe that it would be in our best interest to send a team that fits with your age group and maybe two to take up a teacher's position in the school."

Amalthea smiled and nodded as they then discussed who to send from the soul society and which of her Human friends would be valuable to the mission, he then noticed how tired she was and asked his vice-captain to bring Rangiku and Gin to him so they could take Amalthea back to their apartment for the night while he sent out hell butterflies to the captains, vice-captains and Rukia for a meeting tomorrow about the mission. The vice-captain nodded then left as Ulquiorra let out a yawn and laid his head in his bonded's lap, she giggled and gently massaged his ears as he purred happily and nuzzled her hand for more of her petting.

Yamamoto chuckled as he watched the two interact when they heard a knock on the door; he called for the person to come in and as the door opened, they heard Rangiku and Gin wish the old man a good evening then asked why he needed them. Amalthea then stood and greeted the two lovers with a grin, Gin and Rangiku's eyes popped open in shock as they stared at the girl who they thought had died in Los noches and said, "Orihime? But …"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Here's the next chapter!

Aizen: I'm dead!

Amalthea: sorry daddy but that becomes important later on in the story.

Aizen: hmm, alright fine.

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Ch.2

Amalthea yawned from her place on the guest futon and sat up as she tried to move her legs and hit something solid that groaned then rolled on top of her feet as she giggled, Ulquiorra was spread out comfortably across the futon as he purred contently in his sleep. Amalthea smiled as she leaned over and gently kissed his furry cheek then got up so she could cook breakfast to thank Gin and Rangiku for letting her stay at their place for the night, she made her way into the kitchen and started making omelettes, hash browns and sausages while Rangiku and Gin slept. She just finished making the hash browns and poured them into the bowl; she had picked them and turned to see Gin and Rangiku looking at her in surprise right behind her causing her to yelp and almost drop the bowl as she held a hand to her heart, she playfully glared at them as she said "Thanks for the heart attack you two!"

Rangiku looked at her and told her that she didn't have to make them breakfast causing Amalthea to blush and say that she didn't mind and that she liked to cook for others unless it was her idiotic relatives she was forced to live with since she was small, Gin just shook his head with a small smile and then said to the girls, "We'll talk later because right now I'm hungry and the smell of those omelettes is calling my name…"

Rangiku chuckled as she kissed his cheek and then they all sat down just as Ulquiorra padded in with a large yawn, Amalthea smiled and gently placed some sausages that she saved for him on a plate then set it down beside her as he eyed the meat with a happy gleam to his eyes. He walked over and nuzzled her hand happily then laid down and began to eat the meat links neatly as he could, Amalthea smiled and rubbed his ears quickly then returned to her own breakfast which Gin noticed she acted like a street kid who didn't know when they would get their next meal although she was more subtle about it when she ate. Gin smiled sadly as he put the pieces together and then sighed, he looked out the window and noticed a hell butterfly outside the window waiting to be let in. he stood and walked to the window to let the butterfly in, he then let it land on his finger and listened to the message that made his eyes open wide then told Rangiku that they all need to get to the captains' meeting pronto!

Rangiku made to clean up quickly when Amalthea just grinned and used a couple of household cleaning spells to clear the table and wash the dishes quickly as Gin and Rangiku stared in shock, she chuckled and just told them that a bird might come and poop on their lip if the kept their mouths open like that. Rangiku and Gin snapped their mouths shut then realized they had to get going to the meeting or they would be late, they made their way out the door and ran to the meeting. Amalthea was asked to wait outside while they told the other captains about the mission and then she would be asked to tell her story to the other captains, she nodded and waited as Ulquiorra sat at her side while he sighed then looked up at her and said "_**Onna? How we will we explain to your "Headmaster" about our bond?"**_

Amalthea blinked and then sighed as she said, "We can just say you came to me on my birthday and bonded with me as my Familiar. It should work and the old coot wouldn't be able to do a thing since we are bonded by blood and spirit."

Ulquiorra could hear her fear and hatred of the old man in her voice as she mentioned him, he rubbed his head against her thigh and purred to comfort her as he promised himself that he wouldn't let the old man harm her. They were then called into the room and as they walked in, the captains all went bug-eyed at the sight of the reincarnated Orihime since she put her hair in its original style from her past life with her pins. She giggled at the looks on their faces as Byakuya said, "But…But how?"

Amalthea sighed and asked Yamamoto if she could now tell her story to the others ad the old man nodded with a grim smile, Amalthea then started her tale about what happened after she was reincarnated and about her headmaster controlling her life by trying to mould her into a weapon that would be discarded once her usefulness was over. The captains and vice captains listened in shock and horror that someone who is supposed to protect a school full of children would let a child go through what she had gone through and put the other children in such danger just to supposedly "Train" a child. Yamamoto then told them that these two men Amalthea told them about worried him and the fact that one of them avoided dying when he should have, was alone a big concern. Amalthea then spoke softly as she then said, "The diary that I destroyed in my second year, the image of Tom Riddle told me that he had placed a soul fragment in in the dairy that allowed him to steal a person's life energy. I don't know if you know any technique that magic users have to do that but what worries me is if he made more of these things…"

Yamamoto sighed as he said there was one way that could happen but it was considered the darkest of the dark arts among the magic user world, He told her that it was called a horcux causing Ulquiorra to hiss in fear and wrap his tail around Amalthea protectively as he growled. Amalthea blinked in shock as she knelt and asked why the word scared him that bad and he told her that Aizen never went through with it but had debated on making one in case he was defeated but didn't care for the method of how to create one. Amalthea paled and quickly told the others what Ulquiorra had told her causing them to pale, Yamamoto then asked Ulquiorra if Aizen had found another way to do this and Ulquiorra shook his head and told them through Amalthea that as far as he knew there was no method Aizen found that could do that.

Yamamoto then asked who would like to take this mission to help guard the school and investigate Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, the captains and vice-captains quickly discussed among them who would go and quickly came to a decision on who would go. Yamamoto then asked those who were going to go on the mission to step forward and Toushiro, Momo, Nemu, Rukia, Gin, Rangiku and Byakuya stepped forward with serious faces. Amalthea smiled at the sight of her friends stepping forward to help her and thanked them happily as Ulquiorra nuzzled her leg, Yamamoto then told them that Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Yuzu and Karin would be joining them to learn about their mother's or father's side of the family. Amalthea smiled at that and thanked Yamamoto for helping her with this, the old man nodded in amusement and asked if there was someplace that the group can stay in England. Amalthea thought about that for moment and snickered at a completely evil idea, she suggested that the best way to gain the old coot's trust was to get in contact with him and say that they were exchange students that wanted to study in Europe for a time and that they decided on the British school for their studies. Yamamoto chuckled and nodded as he asked if there was a quick way they could get in touch with the man and Amalthea rolled her eyes and told them about owl post that the wizards used to communicate over long distances, she then told them that if they could disguise her owl and send her with the letter…

Yamamoto smirked as he said, "So basically we play on his pride of being a headmaster to get them in to the school, interesting…"

Amalthea nodded as she stroked Ulquiorra's head while he gently leaned up against her, she sighed then said "We may have to make them believe that I was at my "aunt's" house for the past two weeks to pull this off successfully."

Yamamoto blinked then caught on to what she was saying and said, "so basically make them forget you left and make them believe that you were there the whole time. Very clever thinking young lady."

Amalthea smiled and then told them that she was part of a group that made the headmaster miserable with well-planned pranks against him and a boy named Ronald Weasely who tried forcing her to be his friend/ girlfriend when they first met, she told them that for something this big they would need the group's help to pull off the exchange student plan. Everyone looked confused at that and she told them that they could pretend to be pen pals with the Marauders' Court as they called themselves, Toushiro looked at her and asked how they could get in touch with the leader of the group only to see a very smug smirk on her face as she said "You already are in touch with her, Wild-Purity at your service!"

The looks of disbelief had her giggling at them as Ulquiorra gave a throaty bark of laughter as he then purred at the thought of causing trouble for the one who made his bonded mate's life miserable, she stroked his head gently as Toushiro said in disbelief "YOU are their leader!"

Amalthea nodded in amusement as Rangiku and Gin started to chuckle at the fact that their reincarnated friend was now a prankster of the highest degree, Amalthea just smiled at them as Rangiku and Gin asked for some of her prank stories. She nodded at them as Yamamoto asked if she was ready to return to England so they could put their plan into action, she sighed and looked at him sadly as she nodded and told him she was ready. He smiled and then sent one of the kidou corps members to modify the memories of the old coot and of her relatives so they could put their plan into action.

2 days later…

Amalthea sighed as she hated being back at the horse and walrus's house but knew it had to be done, she couldn't bring Ulquiorra to the house during the day so he stayed in the woods at the park and as soon as she was done her slave work… I mean chores; she headed into the woods to spend time with her bonded, she sighed as she managed to sneak him in through her window so they could snuggle with each other happily during the night. Ulquiorra purred as he nuzzled his mate softly and cuddled closer, he sighed and waited for the moon to rise. He groaned in pain as his body shifted to his Segunda Etapa form under the light of the full moon, he sighed in relief as his body stopped changing and then wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and pulled her close to his body as he gently kissed her lips and held her tight as she slept peacefully. He snuggled her close with sad eyes, knowing he couldn't tell her about his "Human" night and that she had to find out herself before they could truly be together.

As morning came, he reverted back to his animal form and sighed as he licked Amalthea awake. She snuggled closer to him just as her aunt's annoying voice came screeching through the door telling to wake her lazy ass up, Amalthea just groaned and whispered to him that she would be glad to be back at Hogwarts ad pranking the hell out of the headmaster. His eyes told her everything she wanted to see about how he felt and he nuzzled her gently before he slipped out the window to safety; she sighed and then headed out the door to cook the whale and walrus's breakfast. Amalthea after cooking the breakfast was set to work in the garden and doing the yard-work in the blistering summer sun, she then finished as the sun went down and entered the house only to be met by her uncle's fist to her face then her gut as she crumpled to the ground in pain as her uncle continued to beat her bloody. She whimpered in pain as she was thrown into her room, Ulquiorra crawled out from her bed with worried eyes as he crawled his way over to her and nuzzled her sadly. He wished so much he could be in his "human" form so he could get her out of the house to safety as he gently licked the blood from her wounds, Amalthea winced as she went to stand on her ankle and limped over to the bed to lay down with Ulquiorra at her side.

Later that evening…

Amalthea was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness as a slight fever set into her body when she felt furred arms pull her close to their body and soft lips gently kiss her forehead, she opened her eyes since she was facing the person and lightly gasped at seeing Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa form as he held her close. She smiled and then gently shook his shoulder to wake him when they suddenly heard someone in the house or near the house scream, that got Ulquiorra up in a flash as he then sensed something what similar to a hollow inside the house and growled. He and Amalthea then heard the door rattle as something tried to enter while Amalthea began to feel cold and weak with very little hope, she realized what it was and quickly dove into Ulquiorra's arms as they watched the door open and a Dementor slid into the room with another one behind it. Ulquiorra snarled as he gently pushed his mate behind him and onto the bed as he barred the way of the Dementors, Amalthea watched as Ulquiorra destroyed one Dementor and the other one tried to flee but Ulquiorra quickly killed the other one with a well-aimed Bala. He turned to comfort his mate when an owl flew in the room with a letter stating she was now to be expelled for under-aged magic that they detected in the house and that her wand was to snapped, she blinked in shock as she turned to her bonded and said, "But I didn't use… so why are they saying I did?"

Just then another owl flew in with another letter form Arthur Weasely telling her they were working on getting a trial for her to prove her innocence of doing under aged magic and to stay in the house hidden for now, she finished that letter as another owl flew in stating the time, date and place of her trail which made her blink in disbelief at the idiocy the wizarding world was displaying at the moment. Ulquiorra sighed as he pulled her close and whispered that it would be ok, she smiled and told him that she would be glad when it came time for her graduation and they could leave for Japan and leave this place behind. He just gently nuzzled her neck and pulled her back on to the bed so they could cuddle; he then quickly shut the door and placed a barrier over so they could be left in peace as they slept.

Amalthea woke to the moon in her eyes as she then pushed herself into sitting position while she looked for Ulquiorra; she jumped when the door opened with creak and Ulquiorra who was back in his panther form padded into the room leading a group of people, she recognized her Uncle Moony and Mad-eye Moody among them as Ulquiorra went to her side and purred as he nuzzled her hand. Moony eyed the bat winged, whip like tailed panther and asked, "So is that a friend or is there something you want to tell us?"

Amalthea blushed as she said, "Umm, actually…Ulquiorra is my bonded Familiar. He came to me on my birthday."

Remus blinked in shock and surprise as he tried to figure out what exactly what she meant when she said bonded Familiar as it then hit him, Remus's jaw dropped as he looked at her then the panther and back at her as he said, "Cub, do you know how much power it takes to do call your bonded familiar to you? What you did is supposed to be impossible at your age!"

Her eye began to twitch at that and she asked, "I just can't do anything normally, can I."

Remus laughed then asked where her relatives were since their car was home, Amalthea paled and then told him that they heard a scream from somewhere nearby when she had been attacked by the Dementors… "Shit!"

She pushed past them and headed to the rooms of her cousin and his parents where she found them staring straight ahead like no one was home but she found their bodies cold to the touch, she screamed in horror as she backed away in to Remus's arms and began to cry. Ulquiorra quickly made his way to her and rubbed himself against her thigh as Remus held her and comforted her because she just lost the only family she knew about, Amalthea was in a state of shock as she was led from the house with her things being carried by the other members of the group and Ulquiorra at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: The fourth chapter! I've had some questions so here are the answers!

Orihime's soul was sent back in time on the day she died and was reborn the same day 15 years before her death.

Reiatsu is similar to magic but has a totally different feel to it! So you could say she was set up!

Ulquiorra: Will I become human more often?

Amalthea: Wait and see!

Ulquiorra: hmm, I guess that's fine.

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Ch.3

Amalthea blinked at the hole where Sirius's mother's portrait's mouth was before Ulquiorra shot a small cero at the picture, Sirius just eyed the panther with a watchful yet thankful eye as he asked "so what's up with the horned and winged panther Pup?"

She sighed and told him that that she apparently did the impossible again and somehow called her bonded familiar to her on her birthday, Sirius went wide eyed at that then grinned and congratulated his goddaughter. He asked what her Familiar's name was and Amalthea blushed and told him that she "Named" after a pen-pal she had been close to before he passed away, Sirius blinked as she blushed when Moony poked fun at her by asking if they had been long distance dating. Amalthea noticed Dumbledore come from the kitchen and just said that she would talk to them later about it, Dumbledore took one look at the panther that was growling at him and declared it a dark creature that needed to be destroyed! Amalthea quickly stepped in front of Ulquiorra and told him that if he killed her Familiar that she would also die, Dumbledore then told her that she couldn't be bonded to her Familiar so soon because of her age. She then told him that they found each other on her birthday and he bonded to her automatically when they met eyes, Dumbledore was furious and for now conceded defeat about her new familiar but warned her to keep him under control. He then asked why she used magic to protect her and her relatives causing her to flinch and break down crying as she told him between sobs that her familiar had protected her by using some kind of energy that was similar to magic but it felt totally different then magic and that she had been sleeping when the attack happened and her relatives had died because of their souls being taken by the Dementors. Dumbledore paled at that as he knew that he needed to find a family to take her so he could set up the bogus blood wards that he set up around her mother's adoptive sister and paid the woman to abuse his pawn.

Meanwhile at the airport…

Ichigo grinned as he saw Severus Snape or Nevermore of the marauders, greeted them with a smirk and asked if they were the exchange students and teachers that were pen-pals with the most elusive pranking group to hit Hogwarts since the original Marauders. Ichigo grinned as they decided they liked this man and his sarcasm while they told him that they were the people that he was looking for, Snape nodded and then told them to follow him to where they would be staying. Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Nemu, Byakuya, Toushiro, Momo, Gin and Rangiku quickly fell into step behind him and followed him to a deserted street then watched as he stuck out his hand, the largest NEON purple bus appeared out of nowhere and they quickly board the bus as Snape told the staff where they wanted to go.

Back at the house…

Amalthea was dragged into Buckbeak's room by Sirius and Remus and told to sit while they warded the room for privacy; Ulquiorra was at her side and laid himself in her lap after she sat on the floor as they watched two of her godfathers work on warding the room. They soon finished then turned to her and Remus said, "Ok real story NOW about your friend here! No lying!"

Amalthea sighed and began her story of her past life and everything that happened since she remembered her past life, Remus and Sirius were shocked at this and Remus just chuckled and shook his head as he said "Once again, you do the impossible cub! So what do me and Padfoot have to do to help you guys bring down the old coot?"

Amalthea and Ulquiorra looked at each other than at her godfathers and they started plotting their attack, just then a knock on the door sounded and they heard her third godfather's voice call to them, "Sirius, Remus, Amalthea! The exchange students are here!"

Amalthea cheered and quickly opened the door and ran down the steps with Ulquiorra following, she stopped at the top landing step as Ichigo and the others looked up and grinned at seeing her when Ichigo noticed the light bruise forming on her cheek. He stepped forward and asked how she got the bruise with a frown on his face, Amalthea sighed and told him with a wink that her uncle didn't know she was behind him and wound up getting a punch to the face when he swung his hand back. Ichigo quickly got the message and gave her a strained smile as he asked, "Did he apologize to you?"

Amalthea made it so only Ichigo and the other shingami could see her face through her bangs and told him that Dementors had attacked her and her relatives but they had died in the attack and she had been about to drive them away with her magic when her new familiar saved her from them. Ichigo's eyebrow went up as he played dumb and asked, "So what is your new familiar?"

Ulquiorra chose that moment to appear beside her with a small roar of protectiveness, Amalthea sighed and laid a hand on her bonded's head while asking him to behave. Ulquiorra just purred as he cuddled up to her side and looked up at her with loving eyes, his tail curled around her legs and waist contently while he rubbed his head against her thigh. Ichigo and the others couldn't help but think, "_Kiss-ass!"_

She giggled and rubbed his ears then headed down the stairs as Molly called every one for supper, the shingami grinned as they followed their friend to the kitchen and sat down at the table near Amalthea and Sirius. Molly then served roast beef, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and rich beef gravy with a blueberry chocolate cake for desert. Amalthea grinned as Sirius started asking intelligent questions about their culture to her friends and about their experiences with magic, Ichigo was obviously chosen to be their spokesperson as he was the one answering the questions for them in a calm manner, Dumbledore then started getting personal with his questions and Ichigo politely told him that the questions he was asking were too personal to answer and for the head master to "Butt out of their personal lives."

Amalthea bit her lip to keep from laughing as Dumbledore sputtered at the Red headed boy over his disrespect to him, Ulquiorra then just sighed listening to the argument as he ate the tender roast beef slices that Molly had cut for him. Amalthea then nodded at the twins and Hermione as the four of them fired each a different spell at the headmaster, Dumbledore squawked as he turned into Giant neon pink and green Chicken then started sing the most annoying song known to man from Barney! (May that show die soon and cruelly!)

Everyone started covering their ears as the old man tried to ended the spell but it only made the spell worse by making him sing in Barney's voice, Ulquiorra had his paws over his ears and was growling at the headmaster in annoyance as the old coot still couldn't remove the spells! Amalthea and the other three pranksters just grinned and gave the thumb up to Ichigo and the others as Dumbledore stormed out of the room and into the night while slamming the door shut behind him. Sirius was the first to start laughing and then Remus as it caused a chain reaction of laughter among the group except for Byakuya and Toushiro who just smirked at the prank. Amalthea chuckled as Ichigo gasped for air from laughing and told her that was an awesome prank, she grinned and told him that there was more where that came from for Dumbledore and Ronald. Molly sighed then said "I really wish I knew where I went wrong with that boy. He is such a rude and arrogant boy unlike his brothers."

Amalthea sighed as she told Molly that it wasn't her fault and that Ronald had become that way do to his views that he was ignored by his family because he was the youngest boy in the family and didn't seem important in their eyes. Ichigo blinked at that and asked "How many kids do you have Weasely-san?"

Molly smiled and told him that she had 6 boys and one girl which caused some jaws to drop among the exchange students when they heard that, it was Ulquiorra's comment combined with wide disbelieving eyes that had Amalthea fall to the floor laughing her butt off "_**Well**_ _**color**_ _**me**_ _**impressed!**_"

Ichigo and the other were looking at her in surprise as Ulquiorra looked sheepish for his comment; she managed to choke out what Ulquiorra said causing everyone even Molly, Byakuya and Toushiro to laugh at the comment as the winged panther hid his face with a paw in embarrassment. Ichigo finally quit laughing as he gasped for breath and quickly apologized to Ulquiorra for laughing but even he had to say that was pretty funny, The panther growled then nuzzled his mate's leg and headed upstairs to their room, Amalthea sighed and excused herself to go to her room when Molly told her that the female exchange students were bunking with her for the night. Amalthea blinked in surprise and then sighed as she led them to her room; she paused outside the door and turned to them as she told them that they were to keep this a secret from Ichigo for now and that she had just found out about this. Rukia and the others blinked as she opened the door and warned whoever was inside about them bunking with the two of them; they entered behind her and stopped short except for Karin and Yuzu who pushed their way the front of the group, Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed nervously in his Segunda Etapa form as Amalthea walked over and cuddled up to him with a kiss to the cheek. Amalthea looked at them and softly smiled which made her look like her past self quite a bit; Ulquiorra pulled her close and gently buried his face in her hair as Rukia started to chuckle with the others while Karin and Yuzu went "Cool!"

Amalthea giggled as Rukia looked at Ulquiorra and her as she told the two that there would be no funny business while they were in there, in a joking tone at them. Ulquiorra just pulled Amalthea close and lovingly nuzzled her cheek as Momo asked when they found out about his "Human" form, he explained that the spell he used to save Orihime and the blood bond they shared allowed him to take on the form he was in that night on the three days of the full moon and that for now this was his last night in this form until the next full moon and that he wasn't able to tell Amalthea or he would be trapped as a Panther permanently. He told them that Amalthea had found out the night the Dementors attacked; Rukia shivered and told her friend she was glad she was ok, the twins and the other girls nodded in agreement. They then took turns getting dressed in the bathroom and got ready for bed. Amalthea crawled under the covers as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist and they both laid down cuddling contently, Rukia smiled as she watched the two falls asleep contently in each other's arms.

1 week later…

Amalthea sighed in annoyance as the people in the courtroom started arguing over her verdict and what it should be when she finally had enough and Yelled, "ENOUGH!"

"You're Adults? You are arguing like children over something stupid! If you want the proof of what happened that night, the sight of the third task and the night Sirius Black captured Ronald Weasely, then isn't there way to view memories?"

Madam Bones blinked and then smiled as she asked for a pensive to be brought as the minister started saying they didn't need to do this when Amalthea was guilty of under-aged magic, Amalthea raised an eyebrow as she sassed back, "What, afraid that you will lose your next election if the truth comes out minister?"

Fudge and his Peptol Bismol pink companion growled as the pensive was brought in and Amalthea submitted her memories of those nights, everyone gasped at the images that came out from the pensive of those nights and quickly made their verdict that she was innocent of all wrong doing and that they should prepare for Voldemort's untimely revival. Dumbledore was furious when they told him Sirius Black was now wanted for questioning and a Proper trial while Amalthea snuck away to get the prophecy Remus "accidently" told her about so she could hear what it was about, she quickly found it with some help from an Unspeakable and grabbed it so she could play it for her friends that she trusted the most. She was leaving the hall when she felt a pull towards the opposite way she wanted to go, she knew better than to ignore it and quickly followed the pull.

She arrived at her destination quickly and found herself in a hall filled with sleeping animals as one of the workers noticed her and asked if she felt a pull to come here, Amalthea nodded and said that she did follow one maybe two pulls to here. His eyes went wide as he looked closer at her and asked if she already had a bonded familiar at home causing Amalthea to nodded in surprise, he then smiled and told her that the pulls she felt were probably her other familiars calling to her and asked where the pull or pulls were coming from. She blinked then closed her eyes as she followed her instincts to a couple of nearby cages and told the man that they came from this two cages, he paled and told her that two of their more powerful animals were under the sheets that covered the cage and they had been waiting 15 years for their bonded master. Amalthea asked to see them and the man smiled and told her that they were hers if she was drawn this strongly to them so she was the only one who could remove the sheets, she nodded and pulled the first sheet off to see a panther that was pure white with black tipped paws and tail and it had large half scaled, half feathered wings as it woke and looked at her with familiar electric blue eyes as it growled at her then paused I shock as she stepped closer and knelt down. She smiled sadly and held out her hand through the bars as she said "Long time no see…Grimmjow."

He started at hearing his name and then looked closer at her causing his eyes to go wide and a kitty grin on his face as he stepped forward and acted on instinct while he nipped her hand and licked the blood gently as electric blue and warm golden light surrounded them then faded in a shower of sparks. He looked at her and softly said "_**Don't freak when you take the sheet off the other cage Orihime-chan.**_"

She nodded and then turned to the other cage and pulled the sheet off to reveal someone she thought she would never see again, the creature looked at her in shock as she whispered their name, "It can't be you…. Could it?

(AN: Ok vote time! Who should the other familiar be? First one to 5 votes wins! Here's the list!

Aizen

Yylfordt

Stark: 3 votes

Nnoitra: 2 votes

Szayel

Tōsen: 1 vote


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: I threw a curve ball at you guys!

Mystery Familiar: but what animal am i?

Amalthea: it's a surprise!

MF: Damn! I wanna know!

Amalthea: Tough luck, Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's new forms and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! Stark takes the vote with Aizen in second!

Ch.4

Amalthea looked at the gorgeous chocolate brown wolf with light reddish brown hawk wings as she smiled at him, the wolf walked up to her and sat down as Amalthea held out her hand and stroked his ears as she asked, "May I ask where Lilinette is, Stark-kun?"

The wolf blinked and also nipped her hand to bond himself to Amalthea, Grimmjow watched in amusement as Stark yawned and told her that when he and Lilinette merged she became a separate personality until they separate again. Just then Stark started glowing as he yelped in surprise as a small winged wolf cub that was light green but looked blond under the light, formed between Stark's paws. Stark then nuzzled the cub awake as it opened its light pink eyes and yawned; she then started looking around and noticed Amalthea with a cry of "_**Orihime**_!"

Stark chuckled as his other half/daughter wagged her tail and managed to squeeze through the bars to get to "Orihime's" lap, the man who told her about this two was shocked but smiled and moved to the cages with key in hand. He unlocked both cages and stood back as the two former Espada turned animals, stepped out of their cages and went to their new mistress's side as she held Lilinette in her arms. Amalthea thanked the man then stood and left the hall to return to her escort's side, everyone in the room was shocked when she came in with Grimmjow, Lilinette and Stark and quickly asked where she got them. She told them about the hall she accidently found and followed a strange pull to a room filled with sleeping animals and was drawn to these "three" animals who also bonded with her, She noticed a glimpse of fear in Dumbledore's eyes as he eyed the two former Espada then told her that they were ready to leave for the house. Amalthea smiled and nodded as Grimmjow snarled at the old man that was coming closer to her, she laid a gentle hand on his head and said in fluent Japanese for him to calm down. He nuzzled her hand gently and sat on his haunches while eyeing the old headmaster with a wary look as the guy reminded him of Aizen in a big way, Amalthea sighed and then asked if they could leave so they could get home in time for supper. Arthur Weasely smiled and said yes and that they would be taking the floo home causing her to groan and mumble, "I hate using floo powder!"

Grimmjow blinked as him and Stark looked at each other and up at Amalthea as they headed for the fireplaces lining the hall, Grimmjow stopped short with wide eyes as he saw what they had to do and gave a small pathetic mewl as he pressed closer to Amalthea. Amalthea sighed and knelt as she hugged him and told him that he would be fine as long as he and Stark stayed close to her when their time came to go, Grimmjow blinked as he then looked at the fire place then back at her as he said "_**Alright, I'll trust you on this Orihime-chan.**_"

They waited for two more minutes and then their turn came, Grimmjow and Stark pressed close to her as she gently got Stark to hold Lilinette while she held on to them. They entered the fire as Amalthea yelled in a clear firm voice where she wanted to go, Grimmjow and Stark felt sick as they spun around for what seemed forever when they all stumbled out of the fire place in a heap which caused a round of laughter from the household as Sirius asked "Did you have a nice trip?"

Ichigo roared in laughter as Sirius suddenly turned neon pink with neon purple and green spots that then started flashing different neon colors, Karin just smirked as she threw a thumb up at the twins causing the rest to laugh at Sirius's colourful fate that would last for about two days. Grimmjow blinked and then got a predatory grin as he stalked up to the berry head and growled in amusement when Ichigo looked at him and yelped, he stared at the panther in shocked disbelief as he whispered the panther's name just as Ulquiorra came running into the room and pounced on Amalthea as she held him up and hugged him happily. Grimmjow and Stark stared in shock at the black panther that was nuzzling Amalthea happily when he suddenly gave a gentle sniff at her and went wide as he quickly looked around and saw his three former companions staring at him in shock, Grimmjow then grinned and said, "_**Never pegged you for a panther like person!**_"

Ulquiorra sighed and said, "_**Hello Grimmjow, Lilinette and Stark."**_

Stark nodded as Lilinette barked a greeting as her tail wagged then she trotted over to her "Big Sister" and rubbed up against Amalthea's ankles and gave a cute whine as she begged to be picked up, Ulquiorra gave a small kitty smile as he laid at his bonded's feet with Grimmjow and Stark laying down on either side of her chair and Lilinette sat in her lap as she explained what happened at the trial and after it, Ichigo just shook his head and just said, "I swear my luck rubbed off on you, how else would you get this lucky or its Karma paying you back for all the shit you went through in your past life."

Amalthea blinked then grinned and said, "Or Kami decided me and you are his personal play toys!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he thought about that then banged his head slowly on the table as he said, "Dear lord, it's probably all three if you think about that…"

The round of laughter was contagious as Ichigo snickered at the poleaxed expression on Amalthea's face at that comment, she then groaned and put her head on the table as she said, "You're probably right about that!"

"Let's hope not!"

Amalthea smiled as she stood and placed Lilinette between Stark's paws as she asked to help with dinner, Molly just smiled and told her that she had it under control and that she should head up stairs with the others to talk as she winked at them. Amalthea nodded and she, Hermione, the Weasely twins, her familiars and the exchange students headed upstairs to her room so they could plan a course of action, Stark yawned as he entered the room with Lilinette bounding excitedly around his feet while Grimmjow padded his way over to the bed with "Orihime's" scent and jumped up at the same time as Ulquiorra as they laid down next two each other as they glared at each other causing the others to shake their heads. Amalthea giggled as she gently sat between them and stroked their ears to calm them down causing them to purr happily at the gentle massage their ears were getting from their mistress/mate, they both rested their heads in her lap as she continued to lovingly petting them behind the ears while Stark laid at her feet as Lilinette played with Karin and Yuzu.

Meanwhile….

"_Where am I?"_

"_Who am I?"_

"_Why do I remember the names Ichigo and Momo?"_

The animal slowly woke as he heard an old man's voice saying something about not letting him bond to an exchange student from japan, he blinked his chocolate brown eyes and yawned as he lay back down with a sleepy look on his face. The animal then rolled on to his side and began to dream…

_A chocolate brown haired man with the same coloured eyes as his hair stabbed his hand through the short black haired girl's chest and pulled out a beautiful jewel as he smirked then dodged a large sword aimed at him._

_The same man grinned as he created another arrancar and asked for its name, "Wonderweiss..."_

_The man looked at the orange haired teen that defeated him as he bleed from his wounds, "Kill me" he said. The orange hair teen just smirked and told him no that his fate was in the hands of the captains of soul society. "You reap what you sow, Aizen Sousuke."_

The animal jerked awake as he remembered his past life and gave a soft mournful cry at his past decisions in his past life, he couldn't believe he let his pride and greed blind him to how many people cared and respected him. He felt hot tears falling down his face as he looked at his reflection in his water dish when a red headed man snuck into the room and grabbed his cage then picked it up and left for a certain house.

Meanwhile back with the gang…

Amalthea and the others were talking when they were called for supper, Amalthea sighed as she tried to stand only to have Grimmjow and Ulquiorra pin her in kitty hug from when she laid down on the bed earlier. Ichigo grinned and then asked if she wanted some help getting out from their embrace, Amalthea just smiled and said she knew how to get them up. She smiled and whispered in Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's ears that they were having baked salmon for supper which caused the two of them to shoot up on all fours and purred as they gently took her sleeves in their mouths and tugged her towards the door, Grimmjow then let go as the door was opened and raced downstairs to the kitchen while Stark and Ulquiorra walked contently at her side. Lilinette was bounding all over the place as she acted like the hyper puppy she was now; she then tripped and was about tumble down the stairs when she was caught by Stark who managed to toss Lilinette to Amalthea as he tripped and started falling as his wings flapped to try and keep his balance, he yelped as he hit the landing in a pile of limbs as he collided with Ron Weasely and the boy kicked Stark in the ribs while saying "Stupid Mutt, watch where you're going!"

He then looked up at Amalthea and smirked as he said, "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the parentless Freak girl! How's the home life, oh wait you don't have a home anymore!"

Amalthea stiffened at that as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Ulquiorra snarled at the boy, Ron just sneered and walked up the stairs and shoved her out of the way as she tumbled to the ground from the force. Ulquiorra snarled and made to lunge at the boy when he felt her arm encircle his neck and whisper in Japanese that the boy wasn't worth the fight, he turned and looked at her as she smiled through her small tears of pain from the way she landed. Ulquiorra gently licked her bruised arm as Ron entered his room scoffing at them; they then heard Molly calling for them for supper before it got cold causing them to hurry down that stairs to join the others, they had just sat down as a Young man that was obviously a Weasely came through the fire holding a covered cage. Molly squeaked as she heard a curious chirping and growls coming through the cover on the cage, she obviously knew what made that sound and quickly told him to put it near the fire so the mystery creature would be comfortable. Charlie Weasely did as his mother said and then asked which one of them was Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo stood and asked why he wanted to know and Charlie told him that the headmaster had been keeping Ichigo's familiar from him as well as news on their missing family on his mother's side.

Ichigo blinked and looked at the cage where the mystery animal had gone quiet and decided to take a peek at the animal, he crossed the room and gently opened the cage and stuck his hand in slowly when he felt a sharp pain in his hand and yelped! He started withdrawing his hand only feel a rough catlike tongue lick his hand where he felt the pain, Ichigo finished withdrawing his hand as a small white and gold dragon popped his head out the cage door with wide eyes as it looked up at Ichigo. It quickly scooted backwards as Ichigo reached for the obviously frightened animal when it backed away in to a corner and let out a small hiss that made Ichigo freeze as he recognized the dragon's voice, he then realized why his new familiar was cowering and sighed as he asked Molly for a little bit of ham roast from last night. Molly smiled in understanding as she passed a small yet generous amount to him and he gently placed a few slices in the doorway of the cage as he said to his familiar the rest would beside his chair but he wouldn't force the dragon to come out if he didn't want to, Ichigo walked back to his chair and then sat down while leaning to place the plate of pork down on the floor beside his chair.

Aizen laid curled up in his corner as he could smell the tantalizing scent of the seasoned pork in the doorway of his cage, he raised his head and then got on his four paws as he slightly stumbled from not being used to walking on all fours and sniffed the meat delicately then ate a small piece. He let out a small rumbling purr at the delicious taste of the pork and realized just how hungry he was as he devoured the rest of the meat; he soon finished but was still hungry so he remembered what Ichigo said and slowly inched his way out of the cage and towards the plate on the floor, he reached it and had just started to eat when he felt something scratching him gently behind his horns and down his chocolate brown mane on his neck a bit as he purred at the gentle touch. He looked up and his eyes went wide at the sight of Ichigo leaning down to give Aizen a scratch, he tried bolting for the cage but was scooped up and placed in Ichigo's lap while the teen offered a bit of salmon to the young dragon. Aizen paused as his animal instincts got the better of him and he quickly but gently took the fish from the teens hand, he then twisted his head to look back at the teen who just gave a small strained smile and gently began to rub the small dragon's wing joints which made Aizen curl up and spread his wings as he happily purred at the touch.

Amalthea watched in amusement at the former 5th squad captain turned dragon and her friend bond as Master and familiar when they suddenly heard Dumbledore yelling as he entered the house, she sighed as Aizen stiffened and quickly bolted from Ichigo's lap to hide in a corner where Dumbledore couldn't see him just as the man walked into the kitchen. The old man grabbed Ichigo's collar and hoisted him up as he yelled at him where was the dragon he was sending to the dragon preserve in Romania so it could be around others of its kind, Ichigo just tried prying the old man's hands away because he couldn't breathe when they all heard a loud throaty growl that quickly turned into a roar as the white and gold dragon lunged for the old man at the size of a large draft horse! Dumbledore screeched and quickly let go of Ichigo as the dragon curled protectively around his master and snarled at the old man as he ran out the door, Ichigo took deep breaths of sweet air as Aizen nuzzled his hand with a worried look in his chocolate brown eyes. The dragon softly rumbled, "_**Are you alright Ichigo?**_"

Ichigo nodded as Momo who was sitting next to him looked into the dragon's eyes intensely then gasped as she realized who the dragon was and yelped, "AIZEN-SAN?"


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: May the mayhem begin!

Aizen: a dragon? You turned me into a dragon?

Amalthea: yes I did, Daddy!

Aizen: at least it's better than a cat!

Amalthea: sure it is… Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's new forms and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! Stark takes the vote with Aizen in second!

Ch.5

The shingami all stood as they reached for their swords only to remember they left them in their rooms, Aizen's feathered ears went down sadly as he backed away from Ichigo and then shrank to the size he had been before Dumbledore came then headed back into the cage. It was Ichigo who sighed and walked over to the cage and peered inside as he saw the former shingami curled up in a ball with his head hidden by his tail, Ichigo gently reached in and rubbed the dragon's back as he tried coaxing him out. Aizen raised his head a bit and looked at the boy who he once tried to kill but was now HIS master; he sighed then laid his head down again as a tear escaped from his eye as he then suddenly felt a hand under his stomach and lifted him into the air towards the door, he growled and gently nipped the unfamiliar hand so it would drop him but was flicked on the nose by to his surprise, Momo! He quickly squirmed and wiggled to get away as she held gently and asked him to calm down causing him give a small snarl and struggle even harder before he was picked up by Ichigo from Momo's arms, he quickly calmed down as his bonded master held him but shrank up against Ichigo's chest at the others staring at him. His tail twitched as he shivered at the cold looks making Ichigo sighed and rub his new familiar's head to calm him down, Aizen melted as he closed his eyes and purred as he tilted his head up so Ichigo could scratch his throat gently while the shingami watched in disbelieving amusement at the way the two were acting.

Amalthea sighed and asked the others to sit back down and finish supper so they could head up to her room and talk about the newest familiar, the shingami looked at her in surprise then nodded as Ichigo came and sat down his chair while a sleepy Aizen curled up around Ichigo's shoulders and dozed off during the rest of supper. Amalthea then saw a sad look on Momo's face as she gazed at her former captain who was now in the form of an animal, Momo sighed then went back to eating as Amalthea shook her head and finished her dinner. She was about to head upstairs when Charlie asked to talk to her and Ichigo privately about what he had found out about their families, they looked at each other and nodded at him. They were then led into the library and sat down as they got the shock of lifetime, "WE"RE WHAT!" they yelped loudly.

Charlie nodded as he said, "You two are cousins through your mothers' side of the family and Lily was Ichigo's mother's younger sister that they thought died in accident caused by Dumbledore so he could use her for her abilities."

Amalthea was furious as she said, "Are you telling me the blood wards never existed at the horse and walrus's house because we're not related! I was abused for no reason by someone who wasn't a family member, is that what you're telling me!"

Charlie sighed and nodded as Ichigo pulled her into his arms and comforted his newly discovered cousin as she sobbed at the injustices done to her and their family, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Stark and Grimmjow were all watching with sad eyes as their masters took comfort from each other. Ichigo then sighed and told them that they better go meet the others as he gently led her to the door as she continued to sniffle sadly, the familiars followed but Aizen was having trouble walking so Ulquiorra decided to help him by picking his former leader up by the scruff of his neck and headed for the stairs. Aizen found he had curled up like a kitten as he was carried up the stairs and for some reason his tail had curled between and around his legs while his wings were tightly folded up against his sides, they entered the room and Ulquiorra placed him next to Ichigo then headed for his mate as Grimmjow had already taken his spot near Amalthea. Everyone got comfy as Aizen sighed and laid his head down while the arguing started over him, he couldn't help but think he was better off not being here so he slipped off the bed while everyone started yelling at each other and headed down stairs. He tried slipping out the front door only to feel such intense pain he let out a catlike yowl and collapsed unconscious in the front steps, Amalthea came pounding down the stairs and quickly found the small dragon lying there. She gently scooped him up and headed up the stairs where Ichigo was doubled over in pain, she sighed and then Whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned towards her as she then told them, "Like it or not, Aizen is bonded with Ichigo and the bond can't be broken. The reason Ichigo was in pain was Aizen trying to leave when their bond hasn't settled yet! This will cause intense pain when they each try to go further then what the bond allows at the moment."

She then placed Aizen next to Ichigo who sighed in relief at having his familiar by his side, the others looked at each other then they sighed as Byakuya spoke up, "Fine but it doesn't mean we'll trust him anytime soon."

Aizen, who just woke up, blinked sadly and sighed softly as he curled up in a ball next to Ichigo's thigh. The dragon could help but think after all he had done, maybe he deserved the distrust and hatred causing him to sigh as a tear slid his scaly face. Ulquiorra looked at the dragon as he cuddled closer to his mate as did Grimmjow while Stark lay at her feet with a sleepy Lilinette between his paws, Amalthea sighed and softly whispered, "He'll have a hard time dealing with the pressure to prove himself again to the Shingami, I need you guys to help him out ok?"

Grimmjow blinked as Ulquiorra nuzzled her hand in agreement and Stark just thumped his tail with a long yawn, just then Molly came up and told them that it was late and they should head to bed before it got much later. Ichigo gently lifted Aizen off the bed and held him in his arms as the guys headed out of the girl's room and in to theirs across the hall, Ichigo placed the dragon on his bed as Aizen let out a yawn causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow at how sleepy had been since he arrived and asked the former shingami with a hint of concern, "Aizen? Are you feeling ok?"

Aizen blinked as he raised his head weakly and then told Ichigo that he felt cold all over his body for some reason and it was making him sleepy, Charlie then walked in and asked if he could bunk with them for the night when he noticed the small dragon shivering. Ichigo followed his gaze and his eyes went wide at seeing how bad Aizen was shivering as Charlie told him, " He's still pretty young for a dragon hatchling so he just needs to be kept warm at night especially in a house like this at night."

Ichigo blinked then sighed as he picked Aizen up and grabbed a warm sweater he had out then gently wrapped Aizen up in it causing the shivering to almost stop, Aizen gave him a grateful look as Ichigo placed him on the bed then curled up in inside the warm sweater and quickly fell asleep for the night…

September 1st ….

Aizen woke up from his place next to Ichigo's legs and looked at the clock just as the alarm went off, the boys except for Gin and Byakuya were all in bed still as Ichigo slapped the alarm off and mumbled 5 more minutes to no one in particular. Aizen raised an eye-ridge then shook his head as the retriever sized Dragon jumped off the bed and then grabbed the covers in his mouth and pulled, Ichigo whined sleepily as the blessed warmth from his blankets disappeared and caused him to sit. He blinked sleepily at his Familiar who had an amused look on his face and then the dragon pointed at the clock, Ichigo looked and yelped as he fell out of the bed and hurried to get dressed and packed for when they leave to get to the train. Aizen then went to the other boys one by one and pulled their blankets off causing them to wake up, they noticed what Ichigo was doing then looked at the time and then… chaos.

The girls were already up and ready to go when the boys came thundering down the stairs causing Amalthea to say loudly in good humour, "Ahh, I love the smell of Chaos in the morning!"

Ichigo blinked as Toushiro told them it would have been nice to have been woken up at the same time causing the girls to laugh as Rukia grinned and said, "Who was it in charge of the alarm clock?"

The boys turned and looked at Ichigo who blush the color of Renji's hair and he just said, "At least we're not late though."

Aizen just shook his head as he said, "_**you would have been if I hadn't pulled your covers off all of you.**_"

Ichigo who was having his toast started choking as Uryuu slapped his back while Ichigo shot a playful glare at Aizen who just wagged his tail and then jumped up into his bonded's lap to go back to sleep for a little bit. Ulquiorra yawned as he entered the kitchen with Stark and Grimmjow following, Amalthea smiled as she leaned down and kissed Ulquiorra's head making him wish he was human again for the hundredth time so he could kiss her back. Just then Molly came running in and told them that the cars were here to take them to the station, this cued the usual chaos to get to the station on time as everyone ran around to make sure they had everything. Amalthea sighed and said as she looked at her friends old and new, "Here we go again!"

2 hours later…

Amalthea sighed as she collapsed in to her usual seat in what the school dubbed "The Marauder's Court carriage"; Ichigo chuckled as Aizen sat on his shoulder as a hatchling and the others were looking around, amazed that they could all fit comfortably when the door opened and a platinum blonde boy poked his head in with a grin and said, "All hail The Marauder's Court leader! We seek Permission to come in, oh great prankster princess!"

The boy's answer was a pillow to the face and a "Get your bloody arses in here ya dweebs!"

The shingami looked at their reincarnated friend in surprise as four more people piled in and found seats, Amalthea grinned as she said "guys introduce your selves to the exchange students properly will ya?"

They group laughed as they stood in a line with Fred, George and Hermione and started sounding off army role call style, the blonde boy started first

"Draco Malfoy aka Frost!"

"Hermione Granger aka White Beauty!"

"Neville Longbottom aka Titan!"

"Luna Lovegood aka Stardust!"

"Daphne Greengrass aka Heavenblaze!"

"Blaise Zabnini aka Hellfire!"

"Forge Weasely aka Chaos!"

"Gred Weasely aka Mischief!"

The shingami gang's eyes were wide at the introduction then they heard a throaty barking sound coming from either side of Amalthea and at her feet, everyone turned and saw all three familiars laughing while Amalthea giggled at the looks on their faces. Karin and Yuzu then came while Yuzu had tears rolling down her face as she then crawled in to Ichigo's lap, Ichigo quickly asked what was wrong she told him that Fred and George's younger brother had called her a bunch of names and plus insulted their mother to her face. Ichigo growled and stood as he asked where the boy was so they could have a little "talk", Karin grinned and led the way as he gave Aizen to Yuzu to hold for now and followed the Black haired twin out of the compartment. They could soon hear yelling and the sounds of someone being smacked around before Karin and Ichigo came in with smug grins few minutes later, Rukia blinked as she asked, "What did you do to him?"

Ichigo smirked and said "You'll see once we get to the station."

This caused some eyebrows to rise as he said that and they just shook their heads as Ichigo sat down, Aizen raised his head with sleepy eyes as he yawned and crawled in to Ichigo's lap to go back to sleep and began dreaming of happier times. They reached the station about three hours later that they used the time to plan their attacks/pranks on the headmaster; some of them even had Byakuya chuckling in anticipation for the old man's reaction to them, they quickly changed then piled out of the compartment. Hagrid was calling for the first years as Karin quickly headed for the large man while Yuzu looked frightened half to death of the gentle man's appearance, Amalthea quickly got an idea and pulled Lilinette out from her knapsack where the pup had been sleeping and hand her to Yuzu as a good luck charm. Lilinette barked happily as she flapped her small feathered wings and wagged her tail; Yuzu held her close and looked at her brother as she headed to meet the gamekeeper causing Lilinette to bark excitedly at the man as her tail wagged a mile a minute.

Amalthea placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder with a small smile and told him that Yuzu would be fine causing him to nod then they headed for the carriages, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at what was drawing the carriages as she whispered that the "Horses" were called Thestrals and only those that understood death or have seen it happen could see them. He nodded and climbed in to the carriage after her and shut the door, the Thestrals then started towards the castle and to a new year at Hogwarts.

(AN: the older guys were already sorted at Sirius's so here are the houses!

Ichigo: Gryffindor

Rukia: Gryffindor

Momo: Hufflepuff

Nemu: Ravenclaw

Uryuu: Ravenclaw

Chad: Hufflepuff

Toushiro: Gryffindor)

Everyone was sitting at their house tables as they waited for the first years to appear and chatted about what they did over the summer, just then the first years were led in and the sorting hat was brought out. The hat then looked at the table then started to sing:

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin

The silence was deafening then Draco began to clap as did the other in his house causing the other houses to do the same, the applause died as McGonagall stepped forward and started reading the names. Ichigo sighed and waited for the two names he wanted to hear when he heard Karin being called up, he quickly focused on her and gave her a thumb up to calm her down as the hat was placed on her head. The cries of Gryffindor had the group cheering as both twins made it into Gryffindor; they ran over and quickly sat on either side of their brother as Amalthea noticed who the DADA teacher was and groaned as she said, "Great… the ministry sent the Peptol Bismol toad to do their dirty work."

The toad then stood up and gave a long boring speech that no one really paid attention to, Dumbledore was finally able to start the feast after about an hour and then after every one was done sent them to bed. Amalthea yawned as they made it to the common room and was greeted by her familiars lying on her bed, she smiled and grabbed her pj's and got dressed in the bathroom then came out and crawled in to bed. Her lover/familiar took his place on her right while Grimmjow laid on her left and Stark and Lilinette curled up at her feet, she whispered good night as she drifted in to peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: it's the seventh chapter!

Szayel: So who do I bond with in the story?

Amalthea: SZAYEL!

Szayel: What?

Amalthea: You just gave away part of the story!

Szayel: Whoops!

Amalthea: *sigh* oh well. Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's new forms and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! Stark takes the vote with Aizen in second!

Ch.6

Amalthea woke to a tongue bath from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as she tried to bury her head under the covers as she tried hard not giggle, Stark grinned and lifted the covers at the end of the bed and softly told Lilinette to have fun waking Amalthea up. Lilinette's ears perked at that and then she charged under the covers happily, Amalthea was soon sitting up as she laughed her ass off while Lilinette licked her sides and used her tail to tickle Ama-Chan's feet. Amalthea then reached under the covers and pulled Lilinette out by the scruff, the winged wolf pup's tail was going a mile a minute as she gave Amalthea a doggy grin while Amalthea sat Lilinette in her lap and said, "I hope you guys are happy for waking me up on let see…SATURDAY!"

Lilinette blinked then gave her the most pathetic puppy dog look ever as she said "_**But we're hungry and none of us got to eat last night…**_"

Amalthea looked confused as she asked, "You didn't get the food that I asked Dobby to bring to you last night?"

Her mate and her other three familiars shook their heads as she tried to figure out why, She then sighed and called out "Dobby!"

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark all jumped as a house elf popped in with a loud crack and asked what he could do for the wonderful Amalthea Potter, She giggled at hearing a growl come from Ulquiorra and calmed him down as she asked why her familiars hadn't been feed last night like she asked. Dobby looked as sad as could be when he told her that the house elves were not allowed to feed bonded Familiars due to the fact they take it as an intrusion on their master's territory and usually attack. Amalthea's eyes went wide then she sighed and said to her familiars, "Looks like you get to come down for breakfast with me, guys."

Amalthea quickly made her way downstairs to the great hall with her familiars at her sides and walked into the hall towards her house table when she was suddenly stopped by the toad who said, "Oh dear such dirty wild animals, I'm afraid that will be 30 points from Gryffindor my dear."

Amalthea smiled sweetly and said, "So because my BONDED familiars are with me so they can eat, I get deducted points professor…"

"Umbridge my dear and for you to have three familiars is impossible…"

"Four, professor, I have four and as for the impossible I have been doing that for years."

The toad blinked as Lilinette stuck her head out of Amalthea's bag and barked happily as her little fluffy tail wagged causing coos of delight from the girls that were watching, Umbridge just sniffed and walked off as Amalthea headed for her table. She sat down with a sigh as Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark and Lilinette sniffed the air, Amalthea smiled as she grabbed an apple or two and filled her plate with different meats that she knew her Familiars liked then gently set the plate down with the words "Share nicely."

Ichigo chuckled as he sat next to her with Aizen draped on his shoulders snoring away as he gently twitched from his dreams, Ichigo grabbed a couple sausage links and held one under Aizen's nose causing the small dragon's eyes to open as he gently snatched the morsel of food from Ichigo's hand. Ichigo chuckled as Aizen finished and nuzzled Ichigo's hand for more as it reached up to stroke his head, Ichigo grinned as Aizen gave a small begging whine as Ichigo held up a another sausage and then gave it to the small dragon who purred in delight at the delicious seasoned meat link. The others soon came and sat down to eat as Amalthea giggled at her familiars trying to play Rock, Paper, and Scissors over the last piece of sausage which somehow Grimmjow won…with scissors, this had Amalthea laughing as she placed her head between her arms and made her look like she was crying as her shoulders shook. Ichigo just shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know how you did that Grimmjow."

The panther just purred in amusement as he laid his head in Amalthea's lap and nuzzled her hand, she smiled and stroked his ears as she then noticed the time and squeaked that they needed to get to Transfiguration before they were late. Ichigo quickly gulped down his Pumpkin juice and then the Marauder's Court and the Shingami gang hurried off to class. They made it to the classroom with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow leading the way while Stark and Lilinette stayed with the twins to help them get to their classes safely, Amalthea nodded to the cat sitting on the desk as they grabbed their seats and made the others wonder why she did that. The group waited for about 5 minutes as the other students piled in to the classroom and then they heard the bell ring, few minutes later Ronald Weasely came running in saying, "AH, made it before the battle-axe hag made it!"

Ichigo and the other shingami gang members watched in shock as the tabby cat jumped off the desk and turned into an older woman with spectacles and berated the boy for insulting a teacher, Ichigo bristled as Ron tried blaming Amalthea for his reason that he was late for classes and Professor McGonagall told him off for trying to blame another student that arrived on time for his lateness. She then told him to sit down and they would start their very special lesson that she chose to do outside because of its nature, the professor then motioned for them to follow her and she headed out side to the field just outside. Amalthea then noticed Severus standing there and waiting with some potions, she waved to him as he smirked and mouthed what the potion was to her causing her to squeal softly in happiness. The professor then stood in front of them and told them that they would be finding out what their Animagus form was today, the loud cheers had the professors giving those tiny smiles as McGonagall then read their names in order.

The Marauder's Court's forms minus Amalthea:

Neville: Griffin, Lion

Draco: Ice phoenix, Stag

Hermione: White Pegasus, Doe

Luna: Eastern Dragon, lioness

Blaise: Hellcat, thoroughbred stallion

Daphne: Sphinx, Thoroughbred filly

Fred and George: 8 tailed Kitsune, normal foxes

Shingami gang:

Uryuu: Husky

Rukia: Snow leopard

Nemu: Savannah cat

Chad: Clysdale

Momo: Fennec fox

Toushiro: Artic wolf

Ichigo: hellfire dragon, Nightmare unicorn and black Arabian stallion

Amalthea was impressed by her friends' forms when she was called up to the front; she was passed the vial of Animagus reveal potion and quickly gulped it down as she could feel her magic swirl around her softly in response to the potion. She gasped as her whole body shifted in to a different form that had every one gasping at the beautiful sliver Unicorn with a sunset orange mane and tail tuft plus golden hooves and horn, she whickered as her body changed again into a much larger form. The silver celestial dragon roared as her sunset orange coloured mane was tossed by the wind, giving her a wild look as her body then shifted yet again into her last form. The cougar was a reddish gold as she looked around and then walked towards her friends as her transformation wore off, Ron was called up next and he walked to the teacher as he boasted that he would out do Potter in his Animagus transformation. Amalthea sighed and watched as Ron took the potion then changed, everyone blinked then started howling in laughter at the robin that was in Ron's place and even Amalthea snickered when he transformed into a moth, then a large walrus! Amalthea then called out, "Oh yeah you really outdid me Weasely!"

Ron snarled with a huge blush as he said, "At least my Relatives aren't dead because of me!"

Amalthea froze as McGonagall yelled at Ron and gave him detention with Snape and Flich, Ichigo could see how much those words had hurt despite the Dursleys not being her family and he rounded on Ron and literally chewed the rude arrogant asshole out for saying that. Even Snape was impressed by Ichigo's vocabulary as the Chewout continued and had Ron gaping in embarrassment and anger, Ron then growled at the Berry head and told him that he would pay for his little yelling rant and that Ichigo better watch his step. Amalthea blinked as tears threatened to fall as Ichigo just told the asshole to do his worst.

October 15th

Ichigo had to admit that learning magic was pretty cool but DADA was not, the whole gang of the marauder's court and the Shingami decided to do independent study in that class instead and could be found studying in a secret nook in the library that Umbridge didn't know about. They were also working with Karin and Yuzu on the twins' animagus forms, so far not much luck but they were getting close to achieving them. They were eating dinner when Dumbledore stood up and told them that they were going to have a Halloween dance and all of them had to wear costumes, Ichigo started cackling at that as he already had the PERECT idea that would scare the hell out anyone who knew about his familiar's past including Yamamoto. His friends all gave him weird looks as they edged away from the Cackling deputy shingami, Amalthea had a feeling from the way Aizen was snickering he knew what her cousin was going to do. She shook her head as she tried to figure it out then caught the snickered words, "dressed as me…" from Aizen, Her eyes went wide as she then realized what they were going to do and howled in laughter. Ichigo looked at her and snickered as he said, "I forgot you can understand him too!"

Amalthea just grinned and said, "You better hope Rukia doesn't kick both your asses for that costume idea!"

Ichigo just grinned and said, "Why when she was the one who gave me the idea?"

Rukia choked as she hit her chest and said, "You mean you're actually going to…"

The look on his face told her everything as she started laughing her butt off; she grinned and said, 'We have got to get pictures of the others faces when they see you!"

Ichigo grinned and nodded as he told her that they should send a copy to Yamamoto with someone to get his reaction on film. Rukia snickered and agreed as Ulquiorra was trying to get Amalthea's attention, she looked at him and asked what was wrong and they saw Collin Creevy running towards them in a panic. He slid to a stop and told them that Umbridge made Yuzu run off crying because of something the toad said about their family, he then told them that she had head straight to the forbidden forest by accident! Ichigo's eyes went wide and ran out of the room and quickly hid his body as he flash-stepped to the forest.

Meanwhile…

Yuzu was terrified as she tried to find her way back to the school, she never noticed the Phoenix, Thestral, Alicorn or Haast's eagle watching and protecting her as she was drawn to the clearing where they lived. Yuzu quickly stumbled into the clearing and curled up under an oak tree in the middle of the clearing as she began softly sobbing again, Yuzu jerked her head up as something nuzzled her and just stared. In front of her was a pretty White alicorn with a sea green mane and tail tuft plus a golden horn and hooves, Yuzu sniffled as the equine stepped closer as it nuzzled her hand and then gently cut her palm. Yuzu's eyes were wide as the Alicorn gently licked the blood from her palm and Gold, Sea green, silver and pale pink lights surround them, Yuzu blinked in amazement as she asked shyly, "Are you my familiar?"

The Alicorn gave a smile at her and told her yes she was and that her name was Nel, then Yuzu noticed a Phoenix had perched on her familiar's back and was looking at her with extremely intelligent amber eyes. Nel blinked and looked over her shoulder as she told the Phoenix that if he wanted to bond to their mistress he should do it now, Yuzu's eyes went wide and happy as she held out her arm for the beautiful bird to land on and gently held out her palm as the phoenix cut and licked the blood from the cut on her palm while magenta pink, gold, silver and pale pink lights cemented the bond between them. The white, black, pink and gold Phoenix then introduced himself as Szayel and nuzzled the young girl's cheek when she asked if they could show her the way out of the forest, Nel grinned and told her that they could do better than that as she knelt down while telling Yuzu to climb on. Yuzu eyes sparkled as she clambered on to Nel's back and held on tight to her mane as the alicorn ran and leapt into the air and beat her wings furiously as they passed the treetops. Szayel was soaring alongside them as they headed for the castle as Nel pulled a quick barrel roll causing Yuzu to scream in delight as she held on; Ichigo paused then followed the sound to the edge of the forest and saw his baby sister on the back of an alicorn! He yelled her name forgetting her powers hadn't developed enough for her to see him in Shingami form, she turned looking confused as she searched for who called her name and saw her brother in Shingami form for the first time calling her!

Ichigo raced towards her as Nel landed and he hugged her tight and asked if she was ok, Yuzu nodded when she heard someone say, "_**what I'm wondering is what that toad told her to make her run off like that!**_"

Yuzu blinked as she tried to figure out who said that when she noticed her brother's Familiar had just landed in the area at the size of a large draft horse and was wrapped protectively around her brother, she quickly figured out who said it and asked, "Ni-chan is it normal to hear other peoples' bonded familiars?"

Ichigo and Aizen's eyes went wide as Ichigo asked if she found her familiar because that was the only way she could have understood Aizen, She just grinned and held up two fingers as Szayel landed on her shoulder and Nel stepped up to her side as Ichigo stared in shock at the Alicorn and whispered "Nel?"


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: Here's the eighth chapter!

Szayel: this should be funny!

Amalthea: yep!

Szayel: when are….

Amalthea: Don't you dare! You gave part of the story away last time!

Szayel: Yes Imouto chan!

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Stark, Aizen, Szayel, Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's new forms and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! Stark takes the vote with Aizen in second!

Ch.7

The Alicorn blinked in surprise and then whinnied happily as she stepped up to him and gently nudged his chest as she said, "_**It's good to see you Ichigo again**_."

Aizen's eyes were wide as he blinked in shock and then asked, "_**What is going on? First, Ulquiorra then Grimmjow, Stark, Lilinette, me and now Nel, Something's going on here…**_"

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes as he told Aizen that probably didn't bode well for the future if the Espada were being reincarnated as Familiars for them, Aizen nodded just as the Phoenix blinked and said, "_**Aizen-sama is that you?**_"

"_**SZAYEL?**_"

The phoenix nodded and then told him that two more of the Espada were waiting in the forest for Yuzu's twin to find them as she was their bonded master, Ichigo just shook his head and asked if he dared know their names, if Szayel could smirk he would have as he told his former leader and his bonded master who the other two were causing Ichigo to look like he was about to pass out and Aizen was dumbstruck. Aizen looked at Szayel in disbelief as he said that Szayel had to be kidding him, the phoenix shook his head as he sighed at the correct reactions he thought they would have. Ichigo sighed at that and asked which one was would be the easiest to bonded to Karin for now, Szayel then let out a loud trill towards the trees and the biggest eagle Ichigo had ever seen came soaring out of the trees and landed on Ichigo's arm gently. The eagle was a gorgeous pale gold with white accents mixed in to the feathers and had pale blue eyes with a hint of amber flecks in them, Ichigo whistled at the bird's size and couldn't help but ask, "What kind of eagle are you?"

Szayel chuckled as he told Ichigo that his brother was now a supposedly extinct type of bird called Haast's Eagle, Ichigo blinked and said, "Didn't those live in New Zealand?"

Yylfordt nodded just as Karin came running with Rukia yelling for Ichigo, Ichigo yelled back leading them to where he was with Yuzu. The two girls stopped short at seeing the Phoenix and Alicorn standing next to Yuzu, Karin figured it out first and quickly congratulated her twin on her familiars when Yylfordt launched himself in to the air gently and glided to Karin who quickly put her arm out to catch the large eagle. She grinned as Yylfordt nudged her hand as she realized why and quickly stuck her hand out to the bird, palm side up as he gently nipped her hand and licked the blood way. Black, blood red, gold and silver lights surrounded them as their bonding took place, Karin blinked as the lights ended and said "What a rush!"

Ichigo grinned as Aizen purred deep in his throat at the newly bonded pair, Ichigo then became serious and asked what they were yelling for when they came to look for him. Rukia growled and told him that a proclamation had been put up and declared Umbridge the "High Inquisitor of Hogwarts", Ichigo blinked in shock as he tried to comprehend the logic behind that move and then shook his head in disbelief. Aizen snorted as they headed for the castle and then blinked as he squinted and swore under his breath as he told them that Umbitch was waiting outside for them, Ichigo and Rukia blinked in shock as Karin said a nice little swear that had Yylfordt looking at her in surprise and Yuzu started telling her not to swear with Szayel nodding along. Ichigo quickly grinned at an idea and quickly suggested it to the twins and Rukia, the three snickered and nodded as Yuzu quickly clambered on to Nel's back and then helped her twin on. Nel whickered and then leapt into the air as Karin squeaked in delight and then whooped softly as they headed for the astronomy tower, Yylfordt and Szayel flew beside them as they avoided Umbridge. Ichigo watched as his sisters landed safely then him and Rukia flashed stepped right past the DADA teacher to get Ichigo's body and head to the Kidou and Study hall teachers' room for a "study session", Karin and Yuzu were already sitting in the room with Momo, Uryuu, Chad, Toushiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, Gin and Amalthea as they chatted about the degree that had been issued. Szayel and Yylfordt was already over with the other familiars where Grimmjow was chuckling at the ironic choices for the two brothers, Aizen looked at Ichigo as he nodded and scratched his familiar's head behind his horns causing a rumbling purr from the Great Dane sized dragon at his side. Aizen then walked over to the other Familiars as he shrank to the size of a house cat and then jumped on to the nearest chair and curled up comfortably when he heard Ulquiorra mention something about the moon on Halloween night, he jerked his head up in shock at forgetting about the three nights of their human nights. He sighed as he tried to ignore the sinking in the pit of his stomach that something bad would happen on Halloween night, he listened to the conversations going on around him when something Amalthea said sadly caught his attention "Dumbledore is trying to keep me in England right now by trying to take the dual citizen-ship I never knew I had for Japan and England. I think he knows something's up between all of us."

Ichigo swore as he realized they needed to do something about that when they heard a knock on the door and Umbridge came in with a smug smile, Her eyes landed on Amalthea and she motioned for her to follow her causing Amalthea to ask "Did I do something wrong Professor?"

Umbridge told her that Dumbledore wanted to see her in his office in 5 minutes to talk about something, Amalthea nodded and then motioned for her familiars to follow her as she headed for the door. Umbridge watched as Amalthea left then turned and asked what they were doing in the classroom, Ichigo politely told her that they were having a study session on transfiguration and healing which caused an eyebrow to raise as she said sweetly "Oh, really?"

Ichigo nodded as he silently cast a spell and placed a temporary sticking charm on it as she stepped into the classroom, She blinked as she felt different and looked down at her body which was now that of a cowtaur! She screamed and quickly left running and tripping over her new hooves as she headed for her office, the students that were in the hall howled in laughter at her as she ran by and into her office. The others just looked at Ichigo as he said, "What? I just gave her back her true form!"

This started a round of laughter and smirking among them when Amalthea came running into the room crying with her familiars following, Ulquiorra slammed the door shut with his tail as he snarled at the door and backed up to his lover just as Dumbledore came in in a fit of rage. He paid no attention to the others as he tried to grab her arm and drag her out when Ichigo and Aizen stood in the door way growling at the head master to let her go, Dumbledore just snarled as Ulquiorra then pounced and knocked Amalthea to the ground while Ichigo fired a transformation spell at the professor and turned him into a rabbit. Just as he did that, "Fawkes" appeared in the room and attacked the rabbit viciously then flew to Ichigo and landed in front of him in the form of a fire type Phoenix type Griffin! Ichigo quickly figured out why and held his hand out as the griffin/phoenix hybrid bit his hand gently then licked the blood; the griffin sighed in relief at being bonded to his true "master" finally as he nudged the teen gently then turned and snarled at the rabbit that just bit his tail. Aizen recognized the voice at the same time as Ichigo and they both said in shock, "TŌSEN?"

Tōsen turned and nodded as he sat down on the left side of Ichigo as he told them that Dumbledore used some kind of potion to enslave him so that he wouldn't go to Ichigo and that the potion had just worn off about two weeks ago but he played it safe and acted like he was still under the man's control, He then apologized for hurting him in the war and then playfully asked him to give Gin a whack upside the head for him. Ichigo grinned and walked over to the study hall teacher and promptly whacked him upside the head as he said, "Tōsen asked me to give you this!"

"Owwwwww!"

Rangiku started laughing as Gin glared at the griffin and said, "Very funny!"

Tōsen just chirped in amusement as he proceeded to knock the bunny Dumbledore for a loop for the third time and the stupid rabbit actually was knocked out this time, Aizen raised an eye-ridge as he said to Tōsen "_**A little rough, don't you think?**_"

Tōsen sighed and said, "_**You didn't hear what I overheard about what he wanted to do for the so called greater good using Amalthea chan**_."

Ichigo blinked then asked what he meant by that when Amalthea spoke as she sobbed while holding Ulquiorra, "He means that after I supposedly defeat Voldemort, the old man was going to have me killed."

The shingami looked shocked as Ichigo grabbed the rabbit by the ears then threw him out the door, Ichigo snarled as he told them if the old man had been in there for much longer after that, he would have made a fur coat out of the bastard. Gin actually agreed with that as Ulquiorra licked his mate's tears wishing he could become "human" to comfort her when he felt strange and noticed everyone looking at him in shock as he then noticed he had hands instead of paws and he was in his Segunda Etapa form for some reason, he quickly gathered his mate in his arms and snuggled her close as he let out a small comforting purr and then kissed his mate's forehead. She cuddled closer and gently kissed his lips as they cuddled on the floor until they parted for air as Grimmjow asked, "_**How in the world did you do that?**_"

Ulquiorra softly blinked as he held Amalthea close to his body and said quietly, "I-I-I have no idea…"

The other Familiars all face-planted at that simple answer as Grimmjow noticed that Amalthea was fast asleep in Ulquiorra's arms and gently tapped Ulquiorra's shoulder and pointed gently to his mistress. Ichigo then had an idea about what happened and asked Ulquiorra if there was a possibility that the two had already been bonded to each other when Amalthea's past life died due to the blood from both of them bleeding that day, Ulquiorra's eyes went wide in shock and realization as he said, "We made the bond stronger by SHARING blood, my bite when I officially bonded to her just activated it!"

Yuzu grinned as she said, "Trust Ichi-nii chan to figure that out!"

Aizen then spoke up as he had a thoughtful look on his face, "_**That makes a lot of sense actually, Ulquiorra's bond with her is much stronger than any of her other familiar bonds and sharing blood would definitely make it that stronger.**_"

Ichigo quickly translated for the others what Aizen said causing jaw drops around the room as Rukia asked, "Ichigo, you're seriously not thinking of doing that, are you?"

Aizen looked away at that question as he knew they still didn't trust him after everything and who could blame them? He had betrayed everyone's trust when he was human, the guilt of what he done weigh heavily on his heart and he often had nightmares about the things he had done. He sighed and told Ichigo that he was going to go hunt in the forest for a bit and maybe try ad catch a deer or two, Ichigo could see the guilt in his familiar's eye and nodded as Aizen slipped out the door with a sigh. Ichigo then turned to Rukia once he was sure Aizen was out of ear shot and said, "You're not the ones waking him from the nightmares he has of what he's done as a human, he hates his human nights because all it reminds him of is what he did with his own hands."

Toushiro blinked as he could tell the deputy was not lying and asked, "He truly feels that much guilt over what he did?"

Ichigo nodded with a sigh as the others stared in disbelief and decided to pull out the pocket Pensive he had on him so he could show the memories of the nightmares that Aizen had been having at night. Rukia was the first to pull out with a sad look on her face as she now realized why Ichigo had come to trust the former human turned Dragon, the others soon came out as Ulquiorra was gently leaning against the wall while he sat back with Amalthea in his arms as she slept peacefully.

Byakuya was the first to break the silence as he looked uneasy, "This doesn't mean we'll trust him yet but he has obviously won your trust and respect so the decision is up to you Ichigo."

Meanwhile…

Aizen was at his full size as he lay in his secret place he had found during hunting a few weeks ago and sighed as he looked at his reflection in the water, he then looked at the nearly full moon and gave gentle snarl as he thought of what the full moon brought. He now HATED to be human as all it did was remind him of his past and the things he had done, he felt a tear slip down his face when he suddenly noticed Umbridge sneaking towards the forest where he could see some on in black standing. Growing suspicious, he shrunk his size and snuck closer to hear what was going on. Umbridge smirked as she talked with her fellow death eater and told him that she had slipped a poison in to Amalthea's food that eventually trap her into an animal form that fit her spirit perfectly, Aizen's eyes went wide as he backed away and quickly ran through the tall grass towards the castle to warn Ichigo then launched himself into the air as he flew at high speeds to the boys dorm. He landed on the window still and began chirping loudly as he pawed the window franticly; Ichigo was at the window in a moment as Aizen leapt in to his arms soon as the window was opened, Ichigo quickly asked what was wrong and Aizen started telling him in a worried panicked voice what he overheard. Ichigo paled and told Aizen to get Rukia up NOW and lead her to Amalthea's room, Aizen zoomed out the door as Tōsen blinked and then asked what Ichigo wanted him to do. Ichigo quickly asked him to go get the school nurse and their head of house so they could tell them, Tōsen nodded and shifted from griffin to phoenix and quickly flashed out of the room.

Aizen went running up the stairs and then quickly shifted to his retriever size and started scratching pawing the dorm room of Rukia and the others as he gave loud chirps and clicks, Rukia ripped the door open to see a panicked Aizen as he gently grabbed her pj's and tried pulling her to Amalthea's room. Rukia quickly shook him off and told him she couldn't understand him just as Yuzu came out from the bathroom and as she heard Aizen swear softly and sadly and then asked what was going on, Aizen looked at her in relief and quickly explained which Yuzu gasped and told Rukia what Aizen had been trying to do causing to her gasp and apologize as she hurried out of the room to Amalthea's. Rukia opened the door and found Amalthea sleeping but something was off…

AN: I need cosplay suggestions for the Halloween dance for the Marauder's Court and the Shingami except Ichigo! Send them in! only rule, Must be an anime!


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: Here's the 9th chapter!

Ulquiorra: I wonder what happened.

Amalthea: you just have to wait and see!

Ulquiorra: but of course.

Amalthea: Kon Hit It!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Stark, Aizen, Szayel, Yylfordt, Nnoitra, Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's new forms and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! Stark takes the vote with Aizen in second!

(This the rough draft for now)

Ch.8

Amalthea sat up sleepily when she heard the door open and to the gasps when she looked at them, she yawned cutely and asked what was wrong when Rukia pointed to her hair and said, "You look even more like your past self for some reason!"

Amalthea blinked as she looked in the mirror and yelped at what she saw, her hair was the same shade as her past life with silver tips and her eyes now had flecks of silver in them, she could feel something twitch in her night gown and quickly hurried to the washroom where she looked at her back and saw a small lion like tail that barely reached her thighs that was silver but the tuft was a mix of silver and her hair color. She gasped at the sight of it as it twitched with her emotions and realized her school uniform wouldn't be able to hide her new tail just as her head of house and the school nurse came in, Madam Pomfery gasped at the tail and then quickly examined Amalthea for any other changes.

Madam Pomfery gave her clear bill of health after they gave her the antidote but her hair and eyes remained its current color while a small, soft sunset pink and orange sunburst mark was on her forehead, Severus sighed and told her that the potion she had been slipped in combination with the antidote now marked her as a Unicorn Animagus by giving her perfect control of her Unicorn form. Amalthea sighed as she gently rubbed the mark while her familiars gathered around her when the adults left, Ulquiorra concentrated and shifted to his "Human" form and hugged his mate gently as he moved her hand from her mark and then gently kissed the sun shaped mark causing Amalthea to gasp from the pleasure it sent down her spine. He gently led her to the bed and lay down with her in his arms as he used his tail to pull the blankets up, Amalthea just smiled as she cuddled up to him while Grimmjow, Stark and Lilinette jumped up and laid at the foot of the bed as they all got comfy and fell fast asleep.

The next Morning…

Amalthea snuggled into the warmth that was holding her as she sighed contently only to hear a voice say softly that she was going to be late if she didn't get up, she would be late to help Hagrid with his lesson for the twins today. She sat up with a jolt and looked at her clock where she went into panic mode at seeing the time, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark and Lilinette watched in amusement as she ran around getting dressed and hopping around trying to place her socks on when she crashed into the door head first.

Ulquiorra quickly stood and walked over to his mate as she rubbed her head; He gathered her in his arms and gently kissed her head which caused a blush on her face as she tilted her head up at him causing them to kiss gently when a knock sounded at the door, Ulquiorra sighed as he pulled away and changed into his panther form as Amalthea answered the door. Rukia was standing there and told her that the twins and Hagrid were waiting in the common room for her; Amalthea squeaked and hurried to meet them so they could do the extra-credit lesson with Hagrid.

They walked down to Hagrid's hut and he grabbed a side of fresh beef for the lesson and then led them into the forest a little ways, he placed the beef down and told the twins they would enjoy this lesson. He then let out a haunting screech that made them jump then they noticed a dragon like horse coming towards them or actually towards Karin, the Thestral stopped in front of her and then nuzzled her hand. She blinked and then grinned as she held her palm out to the Thestral, it nipped her palm then slowly licked the wound clean as dark purple, black and gold lights surrounded them marking them as bonded. Karin reached up and stroked the dragon-like horse's mane as it introduced himself as Nnoitra, she grinned as she hugged him and said, "Coolest extra credit lesson ever!"

Nnoitra grinned as he nuzzled his bonded master when they saw Nel step out from the bushes and pranced over to her mistress as she said, "_**Isn't this great? We finally bonded with our masters!**_"

Nnoitra snorted in amusement as she nuzzled Yuzu's cheek then offered her back to the tween who clambered on excitedly and held on tight as they leapt into the air through a gap in the trees, Nnoitra turned to Karin and asked if she wanted to fly with her sister and Karin just gave a grin as she climbed onto his back and held on tight as Nnoitra ran and leapt into the air above the forest. Karin yelled in delight as they rose above the trees and raced towards her sister, Yuzu and Nel laughed as they swerved and let them fly right past and started a high speed game of tag in midair.

Amalthea watched in amusement with Hagrid staring in shock that one of the students had bonded with a Thestral in front of him, he shook his head then smiled as they watched the twins play happily in the slightly chilly October air. He called to them and told them that if they wanted breakfast before class, they had better land and hurry to the castle. The twins looked at each other as their stomachs growled then asked Nnoitra and Nel to land so they could grab something quick to eat, the winged equines complied and landed in front of the doors as Amalthea came running out of the forest towards them.

The twins promised their equine familiars that they would be back after class with treats then headed inside for breakfast as Nel and Nnoitra went back to the forest, Amalthea laughed as she went and grabbed her Familiars from her room and then they hurried down to eat breakfast. Amalthea sighed as she saw the Umbitch heading towards her and her friends and gave her friends a heads up so they could prepare for the onslaught of stupidity from her. Umbridge walked up and greeted them in that sickly fake sweet tone to which they replied, "good morning professor…"

She then walked away after trying to get them in detention without success causing Aizen who was on Ichigo's shoulder as usual, to hiss "_**What a Vile woman! She has no right to be a teacher to young ones or any child in in the school.**_"

Ichigo reached up and rubbed Aizen's head as he murmured in agreement, the small dragon sighed in contentment at the petting and nuzzled his master's hand for more when the group checked the time. Realizing they were going to be late if they didn't get going, they packed up their stuff and quickly finished breakfast. Amalthea sighed and headed for her first class only to be stopped by the Umbitch herself and was told to follow her to the woman's office for a chat, Amalthea politely declined and told her that her grades were more important than bonding time with someone who looked like a toad then ran for it as the woman tried to comprehend what Amalthea had just said in shock.

The howl of rage followed the reincarnated Orihime as she ran to potions with a crystal-bell like laugh; she entered the class room and apologized for being late and told Snape that Umbridge wanted to talk to her alone in the woman's office. Snape nodded and told her to sit down and start on her potion which she did, Amalthea sighed as she quickly finished the potion correctly and smiled as she bottled it in an unbreakable glass vial then placed it on the professor's desk.

She met up with Ichigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Momo, Nemu, Chad and Uryuu and headed to study hall for their free period so they could plot their next prank with the rest of the marauder's court, they entered the room laughing as she told them about what she had said about the toad to the woman's face when they noticed Gin wasn't in the room for some reason. They decided to do their homework while they waited and they also quizzed each other for their other classes while Ichigo had his mother's notes from her time at Hogwarts when he found something interesting, he blinked and asked Aizen if he was reading the paragraph right and Aizen blinked from his perch on Ichigo's shoulder as he read the passage his bonded was pointing to and then started laughing as he told Ichigo that he had read the passage right! Ichigo then grinned and pulled out his laptop to the others' confusion and opened it up, Amalthea asked what he was doing and he told her to watch and be amazed.

He brought out his wand and tapped it to the computer as he said, "Power on"

The others stared as the computer fired up with no problems and began to work normally as Ichigo checked his internet and said, "Sweet, free internet!"

Amalthea just laughed in shock and amazement as she said, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"That we can prank the bitch with our superior tech and smarts, then yes!"

The grin on Amalthea's face scared the hell out of Gin as he walked in with Rangiku and Byakuya; he asked what was up with the grin and they told him what they planned to do to Umbridge's classroom causing even Byakuya to snicker, they quickly figured out how and who should set up the tech just as the bell rang for the next class causing the group to hurry to class.

Later that night….

Ichigo rode on Aizen's back to the window of the DADA classroom and swiftly entered then opened the door to let Amalthea, Fred, George and Gin in to the room, they quickly hurried in setting up the mini speakers that were disguised like a disfigurement in the stone then they quickly cleaned up and left the room spotless as the three Marauder's Court members and the shingami captain left through the door that Ichigo locked behind them and then hurried to the window and whistled for Aizen who came soaring and stopped outside the window beating his wings to stay in the air. Ichigo grinned as he gently jumped onto the dragon's back and they quickly left after Ichigo reached up and closed the window, both started chuckling at the reactions the song was sure to create in the morning and throughout the day.

Next morning…

The whole morning class was sitting and waiting for Umbridge to enter as Amalthea and the others watched through a scrying mirror that Snape set up with Byakuya's help, she walked in and opened her mouth to speak as the song started

_**I am a cow, hear me moo**_

_**I weigh twice as much as you**_

_**And I look good on the Bar-B-Que…**_

The class laughed until they cried while the toad tried to get them under control, Amalthea and the others were breathless with laughter as the toad's reaction and were glad they had put it on an endless loop for the day. Amalthea grinned as she said, "Mission accomplished!"

They waited until the bell rang and headed to charms where they caught the teacher singing to the Eagles song called Hotel California, Amalthea then grinned and joined in the song right beside the teacher as he smiled at her. As soon as the song was over, the professor gave her 15 points for getting the spirit. She grinned and bowed as her friends clapped while they laughed, she then sat down and pulled out a muggle Horror book called IT and began to read as she waited for class to start.

Charms quickly flew by as did the rest of the day; the whole school was talking about the prank on Umbridge and snickered every time she walked by. The marauder's court was pleased with their prank and decided to pull one on Dumbledore the next day, they then noticed Aizen was acting restless as dinner wore on and seemed relieved when dinner ended. Soon as they were out of the great hall Aizen was off Ichigo's shoulder in a flash and headed for the second floor bathroom as the human's followed him, Aizen waited for them outside the door then slipped in and hissed at the sinks. The one sink sunk into the ground revealing the opening to the chamber of secrets which Aizen quickly flew into, Ichigo and the other's followed and just finished getting in when the door closed behind them but not before the sounds of Dumbledore could be heard.

Aizen was waiting at the bottom as the humans came sliding across the floor from the slide tunnel, Amalthea grinned and said, "That was WAY more fun than the first time going down."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow as he said, "The first time?"

Amalthea sighed and said, "Right, you never heard about my first time down here. I had to come down here and slay the Basilisk that was terrorizing the school to save Ginny Weasely and this was where I fought that soul fragment in that diary."

Rukia and the other girls paled as Ichigo's and the other males' eyes went wide while Karin asked, "And you survived without a scratch?"

Amalthea shook her head as she rolled up her sleeve and showed the scar from her second year, Toushiro paled as he said, "You were bitten?"

Amalthea nodded and told them the whole story as they walked to the door that led into the chamber. The twins and the others were shocked as they heard the whole story and were growling at Dumbledore's stupidity, Amalthea told them to calm down as they reached the door and she then surprised them by hissing like a snake at the door. Aizen looked at her in shock then shook his head in amusement as the door opened to reveal the chamber of Secrets. Inside waiting was Ulquiorra and the other familiars as Aizen scurried through the door and headed towards the others, Amalthea blinked at seeing the changes in the chamber that the familiars had done while their bonded masters were in class.

"What in the world have you guys been doing?"

Grimmjow snickered as he said, "_**Creating a hidey hole just in case we need it.**_"

The face palm was done by everyone at that comment as Amalthea groaned at the bad joke, Ulquiorra then spoke up, "_**We also made it so Dumbledore would not be able to stop you from truly bonding with your Familiars down here thanks to Aizen-sama's barriers.**_"

The dragon blushed from where he had sprawled out in his true size of 60 feet from nose to tail and softly said, "_**That's not that worthy of praise…**_"

Ichigo sighed as he walked over and scratched behind Aizen's horns causing rumbling purrs from the large dragon that closed his eyes in bliss at the scratching, Amalthea then asked "So we would be able to create a true familiar bond without interference?"

The familiars nodded with smirks on their faces causing those with familiars to smile and laugh, Amalthea stepped towards them as she asked what they had to do to create the bond. Ulquiorra came over and wrapped himself around her legs as they told her that she need a tiny bit of their blood and had to mix it with hers in a slight open wound. Amalthea nodded as she asked Grimmjow to come over so they could do the bonding, Grimmjow pranced over and she gently made a cut in his paw and on her arm then pressed the wounds together as they bled.

The same cat like glow from before came to Amalthea's eyes only stronger as she and Grimmjow hissed at the slight pain they were feeling, the power rush soon stopped leaving them panting a bit as they got used to the new power of their bond. Amalthea then repeated the same thing with Stark and Lilinette, each time her bond had grown so had her powers for certain animagus forms she had. Ichigo blinked as Tōsen walked to his side in griffin form and lay down while Aizen quietly asked, "_**Ichigo? Will we be doing that or are you leaving the bond as it is right now?**_

Ichigo blinked in amusement as he continued scratching behind his familiar's horns and said, "If you're willing then I'm willing to do it, I won't rush your decision on this."

Aizen thought about the pros and the cons then made his decision, "_**I would like to strengthen the bond if you are truly ok with that.**_"

Ichigo smiled and nodded as he continued to scratch behind the dragon's horns and Tōsen just raised his head, blinked then laid back down as he was tired at the moment. Aizen purred as he gently made a tiny cut on both his and Ichigo's arm then they pressed the wounds together like Amalthea had, a whitish gold light surrounded them while Ichigo's eyes became dragon like for a brief moment causing the others to gasp.

Ichigo pulled away as soon as the bonding was done and said, "What a freakin rush that was!"

Tōsen chirped in amusement as he stood and then gently cut himself then pressed it to the still bleeding wound on Ichigo's arm. Again the same thing happened and the bond between Ichigo and his Familiars was set in stone, Karin and Yuzu had just finished cementing their bonds when they hear an alarm go off above them. Aizen sat up with a low growl as he said, "_**Someone is trying to breach the barriers!**_"

The other familiars went to their bonded master so they were protected while the shingami got ready to fight if need be. Aizen growled low in his throat as his barriers were pounded on viciously and Ulquiorra had taken his human form so he could fight more comfortable just in case. Aizen twitched his feathered ears as the sound of his Prank kidou going off and smirked in amusement at the loud cursing they could hear from Dumbledore, he snickered as the old man's voice became squeaky and high-pitched plus more feminine by the minute. Amalthea's eyebrow went up in amusement as she asked how long that kidou lasts for and Aizen told her that it would last for about two weeks; she laughed her butt off as she wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Nice!"

Amalthea and Ichigo then turned as the twins yawned and they asked their familiars how to get back without being seen by the teachers, Ulquiorra gave a smirk as he led the Gryffindors to a small passage and told them that it would led them to the common room. The other familiars showed the others who were in a different house to the passages to their common rooms then returned to their masters sides for the night.

Ulquiorra purred as he led his mate in to their room and closed the door while the others decided to give them some alone time, he easily shifted back to his "Human" form and proceeded to kiss Amalthea who quickly deepened the kiss as she was pushed gently on to the bed by him and ran her fingers through his hair gently. She cuddled up to him as they broke apart for air and whispered softly as he kissed her forehead, "I love you Ulqui…"

AN: I need cosplay suggestions for the Halloween dance for the Marauder's Court and the Shingami except Ichigo! Send them in! Only rule, it must be an anime! No black butler though since I know nothing of the show and characters unless you want to describe the characters and their outfits for me!


	10. Chapter 10

Amalthea: Ok I got some good ideas for costumes, here they are!

Amalthea: Cure Moonlight from Heart-catch Precure

Rangiku: Cure Sunshine from Heart-catch Precure

Momo: Cure Blossom from Heart-catch Precure

Karin: Luna from Sailor moon

Yuzu: Sailor Mini Moon

Daphne: Sailor Jupiter

Luna: Sailor Venus

Hermione: Princess Zelda from Twilight Princess

Rukia: Cure Marine from Heart-catch Precure

Nemu: Sailor Moon

Ichigo: Los Noches form of Aizen

Byakuya: Hiei

Gin: Yoko Kurama

Chad: John Taliban from Darkstalkers

Toushiro: Artemis from Sailor moon

Uryuu: Prince Diamond

Draco: Link from twilight princess

Blaise: Tiger eye from Sailor moon

Neville: Hawk eye from sailor moon

Fred: Twiddle Dee

George: Twiddle Dum

Amalthea: Kon Hit It!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Stark, Aizen, Tōsen, Wonderweiss, Tesla, Ggio, Szayel, Yylfordt, Nnoitra, Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's new forms and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! Stark takes the vote with Aizen in second.

Ch.9

Halloween eve…

Amalthea grinned as she grabbed her costume she recreated from heart-catch Precure so she could have a bit of fun with her lover who was going in his human form, she walked downstairs and started Laughing at seeing Aizen dressed up as Ichigo and Ichigo dressed as the former Espada leader taking before and after Pictures before the other came down, Rukia then came down and did a double-take as she tried to figure out who was who out of Ichigo and Aizen. Aizen and Ichigo looked at each other and laughed at her confusion as Ichigo said with a smirk "I think this will be a blast! Rukia, did you remember the camera?"

Rukia grinned and nodded as she held it up when Karin and Yuzu came down and stopped with wide eyes at seeing their brother's costume then started to laugh, he told them that he was going to help greet the dancers with Rukia so they could get the gang's faces on camera when they entered the great hall causing them to laugh even harder. Amalthea grinned as they slipped out of the common room and hurried to their posts, she then saw Ulquiorra come out in his "Human" form coming towards her and offered his arm to her.

She giggled and snuggled up to him as Grimmjow, Stark and Lilinette came out in human form, Grimmjow was in his released state while Stark was dressed in his released state with a white 5 gallon cowboy hat and Lilinette was dressed up like an angel with a cute white winter dress and white wings that were attached. They then all got together with the others outside the common room and headed down to the great hall where the others got one hell of a shock at Ichigo's costume while Rukia snapped the picture of their shocked faces and placed with the one of Gin, Rangiku and Byakuya looking shocked. Amalthea was laughing her butt off at the looks when they heard the prank song they chose for that night start playing with animated Dumbledores acting out the song on a screen, they all ran in as they started laughing at the looping song and video,

_**Gather round ye lads and lasses**_

_**Set ye for awhile**_

_**And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle**_

_**Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone**_

_**And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song**_

_**Consumption took me mother and**_

_**Me father got the pox**_

_**Me brother drank the whiskey till he wound up in a box**_

_**Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise**_

_**Me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Kenny was killed in Kilkenny**_

_**And Clare she died in Claire**_

_**Tip in Tipperary died out in the dairy air**_

_**Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June**_

_**Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb**_

_**"Cleanliness is godliness" me Uncle Pat would sing**_

_**He broke his neck a slipping on a bar o' Irish Spring**_

_**O'Grady he was eighty though his bride was just a pup**_

_**He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**(Mexican Hat Dance)**_

_**Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Odinie**_

_**He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen**_

_**My crazy uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun**_

_**But in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone**_

_**When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a crying shame**_

_**He wasn't really Irish but he went to Notre Dame**_

_**McNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit**_

_**But he was just a Scotsman so nobody give a sh(ACH!)**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**(Jewish Song)**_

_**Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar**_

_**The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car**_

_**Irony was what befell me great grand-uncle Sam**_

_**He choked upon the very last potato in the land**_

_**Conner lived in Ulster town**_

_**He used to smuggle arms**_

_**Until the British killed him**_

_**And cut off his lucky charms**_

_**And dear old father Flannigan who left the Lord's employ**_

_**Drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin**_

_**The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin**_

_**Me only wish is when the saviour comes for me and you**_

_**He kills the cast of river dance and Michael Flately too**_

_**Now everybody's died**_

_**So, until our tears have dried**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again**_

_**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go driiinkiiing ooonce aaaagaaaiiin**_

_**Hoyee**_

The whole school was howling in laughter as the video ended on its second loop and then the music started for the dance, Amalthea dragged Ulquiorra on the dance floor when Katy Perry's song T.G.I.F came on and began to dance with him happily while the song played. Ichigo was busting out the moves with Momo as she laughed at some of them like the Sprinkler and the running man, Aizen then grinned and started doing them in perfect timing as they stood next to each other causing people to surround them yell "DANCE CIRCLE!"

Amalthea cheered as Draco and Hermione jumped in the middle as Ichigo and Aizen bowed out and did the running man in perfect harmony then did the wave, the twin were next and decided they would do the worm which had everyone cheering for more. Amalthea smirked and jumped in the middle where she started break dancing and ended it on a high note by doing a windmill; Grimmjow then jumped in the middle and started doing a really good robot that had everyone laughing.

Neville grinned as he and Luna did the Mexican Hat dance which got plenty of applause from the crowd when the DJ then yelled "Ok, It's time for some really fun! Get your asses in gear for Karaoke! Whoever the spotlights lands on HAS to sing either a duet or go one at a time!"

The crowd watched as the lights circled the room then started to slow down as it landed on Amalthea and Ulquiorra in one spotlight and the other had Stark standing in it! They quickly made their way to the stage and decided who would go first by coin toss, Stark won the coin toss and quickly strode up the stairs as the music started and he held the mike as he sung the greatest Elvis song ever:

_**The warden threw a party in the county jail**_

_**The prison band was there and they began to wail**_

_**The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing**_

_**You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing**_

_**Let's rock**_

_**Everybody, let's rock**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone**_

_**Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone**_

_**The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang**_

_**The whole rhythm section was a purple gang**_

_**Let's rock**_

_**Everybody, let's rock**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Number 47 said to number 3**_

_**"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see**_

_**I sure would be delighted with your company**_

_**Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"**_

_**Let's rock**_

_**Everybody, let's rock**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, Rock, Rock**_

_**Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone**_

_**Way over in the corner weepin' all alone**_

_**The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square**_

_**If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair"**_

_**Let's rock**_

_**Everybody, let's rock**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake**_

_**No one's lookin', now's the chance to make a break"**_

_**Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix**_

_**I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks"**_

_**Let's rock**_

_**Everybody, let's rock**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

_**Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

Stark bowed as the crowd went wild and then told Amalthea and Ulquiorra to top that as he smirked at them, she grinned and whispered in Ulquiorra's ear what song she wanted to do with him causing him to smile softly and agree that it was prefect. They headed on stage and waited for the music to start as they sang,

_**Come out moon**_

_**Come out wishing star**_

_**Come out**_

_**Come out**_

_**Wherever you´re**_

_**I am out here in the dark**_

_**All alone & wide awake**_

_**Come & find me**_

_**I am empty & I am cold**_

_**And my heart´s about to break**_

_**Come & find me**_

_**A need you to come here & find me**_

_**Cause without you I am totally lost**_

_**I have hung a wish on every star**_

_**It hasn´t done much good so far**_

_**I can only dream of you**_

_**Wherever you´re**_

_**I will hear you laugh**_

_**I will see you smile**_

_**I will be with you just for a while**_

_**But when the morning comes**_

_**And the sun begins to rise**_

_**I will lose you**_

_**Because it is just a dream**_

_**When I open up my eyes**_

_**I will lose you**_

_**I use to believe in forever**_

_**But forever is too good to be true**_

_**I have hung a wish on every star**_

_**It hasn´t done much good so far**_

_**I do not know what else to do**_

_**Except to try to dream of you**_

_**And wonder if you´re dreaming to**_

_**Wherever you´re**_

_**Wherever you´re**_

Everyone had tears in their eyes at the emotion in the song that the couple poured into while others were just shocked that Ulquiorra could sing…

The party lasted well into the night and ended with a special performance by the Shingami gang and the marauder's court doing Joyful, Joyful from Sister Act 2,

_**Joyful, Joyful**_

_**Lord, we adore Thee**_

_**God of glory**_

_**Lord of love**_

_**Hearts unfold like flowers before Thee**_

_**Hail Thee as the sun above**_

_**Melt the clouds of sin and sadness**_

_**Drive the dark of doubt away**_

_**Giver of immortal gladness**_

_**Fill us with the light**_

_**Fill us with the light**_

_**Oh, fill us with the light of day...**_

_**Joyful, Joyful**_

_**Lord, we adore Thee**_

_**God of glory**_

_**Lord of love**_

_**Hearts unfold like flowers before Thee**_

_**Hail Thee as the sun above**_

_**Melt the clouds of sin, sin and sadness**_

_**Drive the dark of doubt away**_

_**Drive it away**_

_**Giver of immortal gladness**_

_**Fill us**_

_**Fill us with the light of day**_

_**Light of day!**_

_**(Check the rhyme)**_

_**Joyful, Joyful**_

_**Lord we adore Thee**_

_**An' in my life**_

_**I put none before Thee**_

_**Cuz since I was a youngster**_

_**I came to know**_

_**That you was the only way to go**_

_**So I had to grow an' come to an understandin'**_

_**That I'm down with the King so now I'm demandin'**_

_**That you tell me who you down with, see**_

_**Cuz all I know is that I'm down with G-O-D**_

_**You down with G-O-D?**_

_**(Yeah, you know me)**_

_**You down with G-O-D?**_

_**(Yeah, you know me)**_

_**You down with G-O-D?**_

_**(Yeah, you know me)**_

_**Who's down with G-O-D?**_

_**(Everybody)**_

_**Come and join the chorus**_

_**The mighty, mighty chorus**_

_**Which the morning stars begun**_

_**The Father of love is reigning over us**_

_**Right away**_

_**What have you done for Him lately?**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh yeah**_

_**What have you done for Him lately?**_

_**He watches over everything**_

_**So we sing**_

_**Joyful, Joyful**_

_**Lord, we adore Thee**_

_**God of glory**_

_**Lord of love**_

_**Hearts unfold like flowers before Thee**_

_**Hail Thee as the sun above**_

_**Melt the clouds of sin, sin and sadness**_

_**Drive the dark of doubt away**_

_**Drive it away**_

_**Giver of immortal gladness ( won't you)**_

_**Fill us ( Fill us with the light of day, Lord, fill us)**_

_**Fill us (oh we need you, yes we do, fill us)**_

_**Fill us ( yeah..., oh, oh yeah)**_

_**Fill us ( with the light of day, Lord)**_

_**Fill us (on the steps we pray, Lord)**_

_**Fill us (with the light of day, Lord)**_

_**( We need you, come right away,**_

_**We need you, need you today, we need you,**_

_**I'm here to say fill us, fill us, fill us, fill us...)**_

_**Fill us with the light of day ( oh, yeah)**_

_**Light of day!**_

Both groups bowed to wild cheering and applause as the dance ended and then they slipped out to the forest all together for a bit, Ulquiorra smiled as they sat at the edge of the lake near the forest and relaxed with Amalthea's head on his chest against a tree. Just then they heard an eerie chorus of howls nearby, Ichigo yelled for the twins as the howls got louder and they came running as the familiars changed into their animal forms to fight.

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes in front of them as a sky hound, a hellhound puppy and a small storm cloud gray dragon with gold accents made their way into the clearing, the new animals looked at the humans in surprise then noticed Ichigo and the twins. They headed to which human they felt the pull come from and looked up at them with wide pleading eyes. The hellhound puppy looked up at Ichigo with wide purple child-like eyes as it pawed his leg, Ichigo knelt down and reached his hand out to the puppy that bit his hand gently. The puppy then licked away the blood as purple, gold and black lights surrounded the two while Karin bounded with the sky hound and Yuzu bonded with the dragon. Tōsen blinked as the puppy whined happily and realized Wonderweiss was now bonded to Ichigo who was scratching the pup behind the ears, he then looked at the other two animals and found the sky Hound was Tesla who Nnoitra was glad to see again but the dragon made him groan a bit as he listened to him.

Ggio had to admit his bonded was a total sweetheart and her scratching behind his ears felt divine, he purred and gently rubbed himself against her as she giggled. Aizen was stunned as he tried to understand why certain arrancar were being reincarnated as Familiars; he then spoke up causing the newbies to blink at him in shock as he asked "_**Tesla, Ggio? Are the others in the same situation as us?**_"

The two looked at each other than nodded but told them that they were meant for some of the shingami but that was all they knew at the moment, Aizen sighed along with Ichigo at that bit of news. Amalthea gave a worried look at Ulquiorra as he softly voiced his opinion, "For this to happen, it must mean something big must be coming our way…"

Amalthea then shook her head decided that the older kids need some fun as she could see Yuzu and Karin yawning, the group hurried back to the castle and got the twins in bed and then the fun began! Ichigo was a having a ball as they egged the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, TP his office then they did Filtch's office and Umbitch's with nice little surprises for the morning…

Ulquiorra smirked as they headed back to their room and gave Grimmjow and Stark a look that had them grinning and wishing him fun. Amalthea was totally oblivious as she stripped her costume off when Ulquiorra gently tackled her in panther form to the bed, she squeaked as he became human and kissed her passionately and began running his hands down her body. Needless to say… Amalthea would be very SORE in the morning.


End file.
